


Problèmes de couple

by Mindell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Romance, Secret Identity
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindell/pseuds/Mindell
Summary: Marinette est célibataire et tout son entourage s'accorde à dire qu'il serait grand temps qu'elle sorte enfin avec quelqu'un. Avec Adrien, par exemple. A tout hasard.Reste juste à savoir si la principale intéressée sera réceptive aux tentatives de ses proches d'interférer avec sa vie amoureuse.





	1. Chapter 1

« … d’ailleurs je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant », lance joyeusement Alya à son auditoire, « mais il va y avoir un marché spécial pour la Saint Valentin la semaine prochaine, avec plein d’animations ! »

Alors que Rose approuve avec enthousiasme et que Nino et Mylène hochent la tête en souriant, Marinette crispe machinalement ses doigts autour de sa fourchette. Ce n’est pas qu’elle se méfie, mais lorsqu’elle est dans les parages, ce genre de conversation ne mène généralement que vers une seule issue.

Issue qu’elle préfèrerait _largement_ éviter.

Assise à la table du restaurant dans lequel elle déjeune avec ses amis, la jeune femme se concentre sur son assiette dans une tentative optimiste d’échapper à l’attention de ses camarades. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être oublieront-ils de l’inclure dans leur discussion.   

D’une oreille distraite, Marinette entend Rose confirmer qu’elle compte se rendre à l’évènement en compagnie de Juleka, puis Mylène renchérir en affirmant qu’elle en fera de même avec Ivan.

Et bien qu'elle garde obstinément les yeux rivés sur son repas, elle sent les regards de ses amis se poser lentement sur elle.

Il faut qu'elle trouve un sujet pour faire diversion. Se plaindre des derniers examens, parler de ce mois de février particulièrement froid.

N'importe quoi.

Vite.

« Dites », commence-t-elle en tournant ostensiblement la tête vers la fenêtre, « est-ce que vous pensez qu'il va neig- »

« Et toi, Marinette ? », la coupe brusquement Alya. « Est-ce que tu viens aussi ? On pourrait y aller tous ensemble, je suis sûre que ça serait sympa ! »

Raté.

« Je passe mon tour », réplique la jeune femme en plaquant un sourire artificiel sur son visage. « Ce n'est pas que je n’aime pas la Saint Valentin, mais je ne fais pas vraiment partie du public visé. »

« Tu devrais venir », intervient Rose en posant doucement sa main sur son bras. « Il parait qu’il va vraiment y avoir plein de choses : des spectacles, de la musique, des jolies décorations, des stands qui vendent des bijoux… ça serait dommage de te priver de tout ça ! Et on sera avec toi, donc tu ne risques pas de t’ennuyer », appuie-t-elle d’un ton encourageant.

Marinette hoche distraitement la tête, attendant à présent avec une certaine résignation la mention du seul autre célibataire endurci de leur petit groupe.

Impossible que ses amis ne lui proposent une excursion dans un cadre romantique sans l’inviter lui aussi.

« Je pourrais même demander à Adrien s’il est disponible », ajoute Nino avec un immense sourire, alors que Marinette coche mentalement la case  _‘Inviter Adrien et Marinette à une sortie de couples’_ parmi la longue liste des sujets qu’elle s’attendait à voir apparaître dès qu’il a été question de la Saint Valentin. « Je suis certain que ça lui ferait plaisir de passer un peu de temps avec nous. »

« Oh _oui_ , excellente idée », approuve Alya avec un enthousiasme parfaitement disproportionné. « Préviens-le tout de suite ! »

Alors que Nino sort son téléphone de sa poche, Marinette se hâte d’avaler une bouchée de son repas pour s’empêcher de laisser échapper un grognement irrité.

Elle aime ses amis.

De tout son cœur.

Mais manifestement, le fait d’avoir atteint l’âge vénérable de 21 ans sans jamais avoir présenté le moindre petit ami à son entourage autorise tacitement ledit entourage à se mêler sans cesse de sa vie sentimentale.

Pourtant, ce n’est pas faute de leur dire et leur redire qu’elle aimerait qu’on la laisse tranquille sur ce point - et ce, en termes plus ou moins colorés selon son humeur du jour. Mais rien à faire. Tout ce qu’elle leur répète ne semble entrer par une oreille que pour mieux en sortir aussitôt par l’autre.

Entre ses oncles et tantes et leurs sempiternels _« et toi, quand-est ce que tu nous ramènes quelqu’un ?_  » à chaque repas de famille, sa grand-mère et ses conseils sur les garçons, les regards lourds de sous-entendus que ces parents échangent chaque fois qu’elle prononce un prénom masculin et ses amis qui ne cessent de vouloir la caser à tout va – avec Adrien, de préférence –, Marinette a l’impression d’être harcelée en permanence sur sa vie amoureuse.

Même Alya n’arrive guère à tenir compte de ses complaintes plus de deux semaines.

Chaque conseil, chaque question, chaque remarque des proches de Marinette ne fait qu’accentuer un peu plus cette pression sociale qui pèse de plus en plus sur ses épaules. Tout le monde veut qu’elle sorte _enfin_ avec quelqu’un (Adrien étant, de l’avis général, le candidat idéal au poste) et tout le monde le lui fait - très - lourdement savoir.

Parfois, Marinette aurait presque envie de leur dire à tous qu’elle a décidé de faire définitivement vœux de célibat, histoire qu’ils lui fichent enfin la paix.

Presque.

La seule chose la retenant d’arriver à une pareille extrémité étant la certitude qu’une pareille annonce ne ferait au contraire qu’empirer les choses.

« Ce n’est pas la peine d’inviter Adrien », lance-t-elle à Nino, interrompant ce dernier dans la rédaction du message qu’il destine à son meilleur ami. « Pas à cause de moi en tout cas, parce que je ne compte pas venir. Mais je suis sûre que vous vous amuserez quand même sans moi », ajoute-t-elle en souriant pour adoucir sa réponse.

Ignorant les regards déçus que lui jettent ses camarades, Marinette se replonge dans son repas.

Leur geste part d’une bonne intention, elle le sait.

Mais bon.

Merci, mais non merci.

Il est hors de question, absolument _hors de question_ qu’elle sorte avec Adrien Agreste.

 

 

 

 

La nuit est tombée sur Paris depuis déjà plusieurs heures et, à l’insu de tous, Ladybug se dirige vers la tour Eiffel. La jeune femme s’élance de bâtiment en bâtiment, tout en prenant garde à ne pas glisser sur les toits pailletés de givre.

En dépit de ces précautions, Ladybug progresse à bonne vitesse et ne lui faut que quelques minutes pour atteindre sa destination. D’un dernier lancer de yo-yo, elle s'élève jusqu’au dernier étage du célèbre monument, où l'attend déjà une silhouette familière.

Alors qu’elle raccroche son arme à sa hanche, l’homme qui se tenait jusque-là tranquillement assis contre une rambarde métallique tourne la tête dans sa direction.

« Bonsoir, ma Lady », la salue Chat Noir avec un immense sourire, tout en se levant pour venir à sa rencontre.

De la buée s'échappe de ses lèvres et alors qu'il s'approche, Ladybug lui découvre un visage légèrement rougi par le froid.

« Bonsoir, chaton », réplique-t-elle affectueusement, laissant à son tour échapper des volutes de vapeur.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Chat Noir passe ses mains autour de sa taille. En réponse, Ladybug enroule ses bras autour de son cou pour mieux effacer les derniers centimètres qui les séparent encore et l’embrasse tendrement.  

Sa bouche est douce, chaude, offrant un saisissant contraste avec la fraîcheur de sa peau.

Alors que Chat Noir fait amoureusement courir une main le long de son dos, tête légèrement inclinée pour mieux l'embrasser, Ladybug laisse échapper un murmure d'approbation. Cela fait déjà longtemps que de pareilles interactions leurs sont familières, mais elle ne se lasse pas de ces moments de tendresse qu'ils échangent à l'insu de tous.

Officiellement, les vies sentimentales de Marinette et Ladybug sont désertiques.

Officieusement, celle de l'héroïne est en réalité parfaitement remplie.

La jeune femme ne regretterait pour rien au monde d'avoir finalement tourné le dos à ses sentiments pour Adrien pour donner sa chance à Chat Noir. Son coéquipier est tout ce qu'elle pouvait espérer et plus encore. Un garçon courageux, loyal, d'une gentillesse et d'une compassion sans bornes. Quelqu'un sur qui elle peut compter quelles que soient les circonstances. Quelqu’un qui trouve toujours un moyen de la faire rire et sourire, même quand tout lui semble aller au plus mal. Quelqu’un qui la pousse à donner le meilleur d’elle-même, quelqu’un qui la rend plus heureuse qu’elle ne l’a jamais été.

Si Ladybug se disait autrefois amoureuse d'Adrien, alors les mots n'existent pas pour décrire l'intensité de ce qu'elle éprouve maintenant pour son coéquipier.

Il est celui qui fait chanter son cœur, celui sans qui elle n’est plus que la moitié d’elle-même, celui dont la présence lui est désormais aussi indispensable que l’oxygène qu’elle respire.

Il est le centre de son univers et l’amour de sa vie.

Tout simplement.

 

 

 

 

Au bout d’un moment, Chat Noir s'écarte légèrement de Ladybug. Il dépose un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et, se penchant pour laisser reposer son front contre le sien, plonge son regard dans ses immenses yeux bleus.

« Hey », murmure-t-il d'une voix essoufflée.

« Hey », répond Ladybug sur le même ton.

Les deux jeunes gens échangent un sourire, un bref et ultime baiser, puis se dirigent main dans la main vers l'une des extrémités de la plate-forme qui leur tient lieu de point de rendez-vous pour la soirée.

Avec ses toits blanchis par le givre et ses lumières nocturnes qui dansent au loin, la capitale offre une vue à couper le souffle. Mais les deux héros ne s'en préoccupent guère, trop absorbés l'un par l'autre pour prêter attention au paysage.

Ladybug s’accoude nonchalamment à une rambarde métallique, tandis que Chat Noir s’installe à côté d’elle et passe familièrement un bras autour de ses épaules. En réponse, la jeune femme glisse à son tour une main autour de la taille de son partenaire et le serre un peu plus fort contre elle - autant pour mieux profiter de la douce chaleur que dégage son corps par cette froide nuit d'hiver que pour simplement savourer sa présence.

Durant plusieurs minutes, tous deux parlent de tout, de rien, se racontant des bribes de leurs vies respectives entre deux paroles affectueuses.

« Oh, et figure-toi que j’ai été invitée à une sortie pour la Saint Valentin », lance soudain Ladybug à un Chat Noir médusé. « Par mes amis du collège, qui tiennent absolument à me caser avec un autre de nos anciens camarades de classe. Bien sûr, j’ai dit non », précise-t-elle aussitôt. « Mais j’aimerai vraiment qu’ils me laissent tranquille avec ma vie amoureuse ! », conclut-elle en levant les yeux au ciel avec irritation.

« A qui le dis-tu », approuve Chat Noir en poussant un lourd soupir. « Ça fait des semaines qu’une fille de mon entourage me harcèle pour qu’on sorte ensemble ce jour-là. Quand elle ne me harcèle pas pour qu’on sorte ensemble tout court, d’ailleurs. »

Ladybug laisse échapper un claquement de langue agacé.

« Ta fameuse amie d’enfance ? », demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Ce n’est pas la première fois que Chat Noir mentionne cette fille aussi insistante qu’envahissante.

Que cette personne s’intéresse à son coéquipier n’inquiète pas particulièrement Ladybug. Elle a une confiance absolue en lui et toutes les admiratrices du monde ne pourraient lui faire douter de sa loyauté.

En revanche, ce qui lui chatouille les nerfs, c’est le fait que cette amie ait aussi peu de considération pour les refus répétés de Chat Noir et aussi peu de scrupules à empiéter sur son espace personnel.

Ladybug ne compte plus le nombre de fois où son partenaire lui a fait part du comportement déplacé de cette femme et si ça ne tenait qu’à elle, elle irait lui dire sa façon de penser en ce qui concerne son respect d’autrui. 

« Précisément », répond Chat Noir en secouant la tête avec dépit.

Passant une main compatissante dans le dos du jeune homme, Ladybug se serre un peu plus contre lui.

Les choses seraient tellement, _tellement_ plus simples si Chat Noir et elle pouvaient parler de leur relation à leurs proches.

Seulement, leurs identités secrètes leur compliquent singulièrement la tâche. Marinette a déjà du mal à faire en sorte que ses amis ne se mêlent pas de sa vie sentimentale, nul doute que les choses seraient mille fois pires si elle venait un jour à mentionner un mystérieux petit ami sur lequel elle refuserait de donner le moindre détail.

La solution la plus évidente serait de se dire qui ils sont derrières leurs masques.

Plus de secrets, plus de problèmes.

Ladybug mentirait en disant qu’elle n’a jamais envisagé cette option. Elle y a même songé très sérieusement.

Elle a confiance en Chat Noir autant qu’en elle-même – si ce n’est plus – et avec l’évolution de leur relation, l’envie de savoir qui est le garçon sous le masque du héros se fait chaque jour de plus en plus pressante.

Oui. Ladybug aurait certainement dévoilé son identité à son coéquipier depuis déjà bien longtemps, si ce n’était la promesse qu’elle a faite à Tikki.

Mais son kwami tient à cette sacro-sainte règle d’or qu’elle lui impose depuis l’adolescence et qui doit lui permettre de garantir sa propre sécurité et celle des siens : interdiction de dévoiler son identité à quiconque tant que le Papillon rôde encore.

Même à Chat Noir.

Ladybug comprend le raisonnement qui se cache derrière les consignes drastiques de sa minuscule amie. Chat Noir s’est déjà retrouvé sous l’emprise d’un super-vilain et rien n’exclut qu’il puisse l’être à nouveau – rien n’exclut non plus qu’elle-même se retrouve un jour ensorcelée, d’ailleurs. Savoir qui ils sont dans de pareilles conditions ne ferait que rendre la situation plus périlleuse encore.

Ne rien dire est la chose la plus sage à faire, Ladybug en a conscience.

Mais entre ce que lui dicte sa tête et ce que lui souffle son cœur, il y a un monde.

Ladybug ne veut pas que Chat Noir n’appartienne qu’à cette part de sa vie qu’elle traverse en rouge et noir. Elle veut qu’il fasse partie intégrante de son existence. Elle veut sentir la chaleur de sa paume dans la sienne, déjeuner avec lui à la terrasse d’un café, se réveiller à ses côtés le matin. Elle veut pouvoir le présenter à sa famille et ses amis et profiter avec lui de toutes ces petites joies du quotidien qu’ils s’interdisent encore.

Souvent, elle caresse l’idée de lui dévoiler son identité, quoi qu’en pense Tikki. Cela pourrait être si simple… Un pseudo-accident, un indice au détour d’une parole innocente en apparence… Chat Noir connaît un peu Marinette, après tout. Cela serait si facile... 

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? », s’inquiète-t-elle brusquement, tentant de chasser ces pensées tentatrices de son esprit.

Peu importe ce qu’elle souhaite si ardemment, elle ne peut rien dire.

Elle a promis.

« J’espère », soupire dramatiquement Chat Noir. « Une de ses dernières lubies, c’est d’essayer d’impliquer nos pères dans cette histoire. Ils sont amis, alors elle veut les convaincre d’intervenir en sa faveur. »

« Oh, Chat… », murmure Ladybug d’un ton désolé.

En comparaison, les remarques incessantes de sa famille et de ses amis font bien pâle figure.

« Ne t’en fait pas », poursuit Chat Noir en se penchant vers elle pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue. « Je connais cette fille depuis toujours, je sais comment m’en sortir avec elle. C’est plus facile qu’avec l’armée de groupies qui chante mes louanges », poursuit-il avec une scandaleuse absence de modestie.

« A ce point ? », rétorque Ladybug d’un ton amusé.

La jeune femme ne s’offusque guère des manières pompeuses de son partenaire, connaissant trop bien ce dernier pour ne pas savoir que ses fanfaronnades sont plus dues à une volonté de la faire sourire qu’à une véritable vantardise. 

Et sur ce point, force est de constater qu’il sait s’y prendre à merveille.

« Que veux-tu, avec un physique comme le mien, difficile de ne pas attirer l’attention », réplique Chat Noir avec un clin d’œil, arrachant un léger éclat de rire à sa coéquipière.

« Sur ce point, je ne peux pas leur donner tort », approuve-t-elle en caressant affectueusement la mâchoire du jeune homme du bout des doigts.

Même avec un masque, impossible de manquer la régularité des traits du jeune homme.   

« Oh, ma Lady… Je te savais super-héroïne, mais pas super-ficielle », rétorque Chat Noir en ondulant malicieusement des sourcils. « Tu ne m'aimerais donc que pour mon visage ? »,

« En tout cas, certainement pas pour ton sens de l'humour », rétorque Ladybug d'un ton taquin, alors que Chat Noir laisse échapper un «  _gasp !_  » horrifié et pose théâtralement sa paume contre son torse pour mieux marquer son indignation.

La jeune femme éclate de rire devant les manières de son coéquipier et lui donne une bourrade affectueuse sur l’épaule. Invoquant aussitôt la légitime défense, Chat Noir se hâte de la faire pivoter vers lui et de passer ses mains autour d’elle pour l’emprisonner dans ses bras.

Puis, décidant immédiatement mettre à profit leur nouvelle position, il incline la tête vers Ladybug et commence à déposer une ligne de baiser brûlants le long de son cou. Sa progression est lente, méthodique, et ses mèches blondes chatouillant la mâchoire de sa coéquipière arrachent des petits rires essoufflés à sa partenaire.

Et lorsque finalement ses lèvres se posent sur celle de Ladybug, tous les soucis de cette dernière ont pour un temps disparu, dissous dans les tendres étreintes de Chat Noir.


	2. Chapter 2

Un mois passe, puis deux, puis trois, et la situation de Marinette ne s’arrange guère.

Toujours plus de conseils sur sa vie amoureuse, toujours plus de propositions de rendez-vous arrangés, toujours plus de sous-entendus concernant un certain garçon blond de sa connaissance.

Ce que la jeune femme regrette le plus dans toute cette histoire, c’est qu’elle en vient presque à redouter les sorties auxquelles elle sait qu’Adrien sera présent.

Non pas qu’elle n’apprécie pas son ancien camarade de classe, au contraire. Bien que ses sentiments pour lui aient évolués, il n’en reste pas moins quelqu’un qu’elle estime énormément et qu’elle prend plaisir à fréquenter.

Seulement, il y a Alya, Nino et tous ces gens qui ont arbitrairement décrété qu’Adrien et elle feraient un couple merveilleux. (A savoir, la Terre  _entière_ , si l’on demandait son avis à Marinette.)

Avec l’acharnement méthodique que toutes ces personnes mettent à essayer de les caser ensemble, la jeune femme en vient à craindre que le moindre rendez-vous ne se transforme en guet-apens.

Ironiquement, de tous ses amis, seul Adrien – béni soit ce garçon - semble bien vouloir la laisser en paix avec sa vie sentimentale. Il ne lui pose pas une question sur ses amours, ne lui fait pas le moindre reproche sur son éternel célibat. Et mieux encore, il ne manifeste pas la moindre volonté de la poursuivre de ses avances.

Mais ce n’est hélas pas suffisant pour décourager tous ceux qui se désespèrent de les voir faire un jour un pas vers l’autre.

Marinette a l’impression que tous les prétextes sont bons pour la laisser seule avec Adrien. Et elle les note, systématiquement, comme autant de pièces à charge qu'elle peut utiliser pour confronter Alya lorsque sa patience arrive à bout.

Il y a eu les deux fois où Alya et Nino les ont abandonnés tous les deux au cinéma.

Celle où toute leur bande d'amis leur a donné rendez-vous largement en avance, juste pour les faire attendre ensemble au pied de la tour Eiffel.

Celle où Alix les a enfermés "accidentellement" dans un couloir pendant une demi-heure.

Celle où une prétendue urgence a forcé Alya et Nino à les quitter en pleine promenade, les laissant ainsi en tête à tête pour le reste de la sortie.

(Comment Alya a-t-elle pu prétendre que l'achat d'une quiche aux poireaux avait quoi que ce soit d'urgent, Marinette l'ignore encore aujourd'hui.)

Et ce, sans compter les innombrables fois où les camarades de Marinette et d'Adrien se débrouillent pour que tous deux se retrouvent fort opportunément assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Cinéma, restaurant, taxi, métro ou bus, peu importe. Tout endroit impliquant la possibilité d'une quelconque proximité physique apparait visiblement aux amis de Marinette et Adrien comme tout autant d'occasions de rapprocher  _littéralement_ les deux jeunes gens.

Marinette n'en peut plus.

Cependant, en dépit des vigoureuses protestations dont elle a fait part à Alya, elle a la sombre certitude que le jour viendra où Adrien et elle se retrouveront de nouveau au centre d’un plan quelconque ourdi par leurs amis.

Ce qui arrive précisément un beau jour de mai, alors qu’Adrien et elle devaient retrouver pas moins de sept ( _sept !_ ) autres personnes au restaurant – en incluant bien sûr Alya et Nino.

Lorsqu’elle arrive et qu’elle ne voit qu’Adrien assis à la table réservée au nom de sa meilleure amie, Marinette n’y voit au début rien d’autre qu’une coïncidence.

Ils sont juste tous deux particulièrement ponctuels.

Rien de bien méchant.

Mais à mesure que les minutes passent, un terrible doute commence à s’insinuer dans l’esprit de la jeune femme.

Et d’une, elle n’était pas  _si_  ponctuelle que ça. Elle était même peu en retard, pour être honnête.

Et de deux, qu’une personne manque à l’appel, passe encore. Mais  _sept_  ? Non. Soit un mystérieux psychopathe s’est mis dans l’idée de kidnapper un à un le moindre de ses amis, soit toute une partie de Paris a disparu sans qu’elle en soit informé, soit quelque chose se trame à son insu.

Sentant que la troisième option est très certainement la bonne, Marinette s’excuse auprès d’Adrien et sort son téléphone pour envoyer un rapide message à Alya.

La réponse de sa meilleure amie ne se fait pas attendre, et la laisse livide de colère.

« Il faut que je te laisse », lâche-t-elle à Adrien, serrant les dents de rage. « Je dois aller tuer Alya. »

« Quoi ? », s'exclame Adrien, abasourdi.

« On dirait que tout le monde nous a fait faux bond », annonce-t-elle en présentant son téléphone au jeune homme pour lui permettre de lire le message de son amie.

« Encore ? », s’étonne-t-il aussitôt. « C’est la troisième fois ce mois-ci ! »

« Oui », soupire Marinette avec irritation. « Et je sais exactement pourquoi. »

Alors qu’Adrien hausse un sourcil interrogateur, la jeune femme s’empourpre légèrement.

Ce moment est précisément celui qu'elle redoutait. Celui où elle se retrouve à devoir expliquer ce qui se trame à un Adrien encore inconscient de la situation.

Oh, Alya va  _tellement_  payer pour l'avoir mise dans une position aussi embarrassante...

« Alya et Nino essayent de nous mettre ensemble », explique-t-elle d’une voix gênée. «  _Tout le monde_  essaye de nous mettre ensemble. C’est pour ça qu’ils font toujours en sorte qu’on se retrouve seuls tous les deux. »

Muet de stupeur, Adrien la fixe avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Oh », finit-il par lâcher faiblement.

« Oui », soupire Marinette en levant dramatiquement les yeux au ciel. « D’après eux, on ferait un très beau couple. »

Visiblement mal à l’aise, Adrien se passe nerveusement la main à l’arrière du crâne.

« Je… heu… Qui,  _nous_  ? », balbutie-t-il d’une voix un peu plus aigüe que d’ordinaire. « Mais j’ai déjà- »

Le jeune homme se fige, ravalant brusquement la phrase qui a failli lui échapper sous l’effet de la surprise.

Il se passe lentement la main sur le visage, autant pour retrouver une certaine contenance que pour se donner le temps de reprendre ses esprits, puis lève les yeux vers Marinette. Manifestement en proie à un profond dilemme, il la jauge longuement du regard.

Finalement, étant visiblement parvenu à une décision, il pousse un profond soupir.

« Ce n’est pas que je ne trouve pas que tu sois une fille formidable », reprend-il en portant de nouveau ses doigts à sa nuque, « mais je… j’ai déjà une petite amie », confie-t-il dans un souffle.

S’attendant à tout sauf à cette révélation, Marinette lui jette un regard stupéfait.

« Je ne savais pas », laisse-t-elle échapper machinalement.

« Personne ne sais », réplique aussitôt Adrien. « Pas même Nino. C’est un secret », avoue-t-il avec un petit sourire contrit. « Mais je… Je ne voudrais pas que tu te fasses de fausses idées si... Si jamais tu… »

Visiblement gêné, Adrien se racle nerveusement la gorge et laisse mourir sa phrase.

« Si jamais je...? », insiste Marinette, perplexe, avant de réaliser brusquement où son ami veut en venir. « Oh ! », s’exclame-t-elle en portant machinalement sa main à ses lèvres, dans un geste de surprise. « Si jamais j’étais intéressée par toi, tu veux dire ? »

Les joues à présent d’un splendide rouge vif, Adrien hoche honteusement la tête.

Marinette éclate aussitôt de rire.

Dans une autre vie, une pareille conversation l’aurait dévastée.

Mais aujourd’hui, elle n’est plus amoureuse d’Adrien. Son cœur appartient à Chat Noir et à lui seul, et apprendre que son ancien camarade de classe a quelqu’un d’autre qu’elle dans sa vie ne lui fait pas la moindre peine.

Elle ne ressent même pas ne serait-ce qu’une pointe de tristesse ou l’ombre d’un regret. Non, ce qu’elle éprouve en cet instant, c’est juste une joie sincère pour Adrien et une certaine émotion quant au fait qu’il lui ait fait suffisamment confiance pour lui avouer un secret que même Nino ignore.

« Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça », rassure-t-elle Adrien en agitant brièvement la main dans les airs, comme pour mieux chasser l’hypothèse qu’il vient d'émettre. « Je ne m’intéresse pas  _du tout_ à toi. Enfin, pas dans ce sens, je veux dire », ajoute-t-elle précipitamment. « Je te vois juste comme un ami. »

Alors qu’Adrien laisse échapper un soupir soulagé, la jeune femme s’interrompt un instant, hésitant à poursuivre.

Sa relation avec Chat Noir est un secret. En dehors de Tikki, jamais elle n’a avoué à personne qu’elle est en couple, laissant volontairement tout son entourage la croire éternellement célibataire.

Les choses devraient rester ainsi.

Ce serait plus prudent. Plus sage.

Mais l’existence de Marinette est pavée de mensonges, de mystères et de non-dit. Elle ne peut même pas parler à quiconque de ce qui la rend la plus heureuse au monde, et ce silence lui pèse.

Certes, Adrien est la dernière personne à qui elle aurait songé parler de sa vie amoureuse, mais il lui a fait suffisamment confiance pour évoquer avec elle cette petite amie dont il n’a visiblement parlé à personne.

Rien n’empêche Marinette de lui confier à son tour la vérité sur sa situation sentimentale, sans pour autant lui donner plus de détails – comme le fait qu’elle sorte avec un super-héros, par exemple. Ou que le héros en question n’ait pas la moindre idée de la véritable identité de la jeune femme qu’il fréquente.

Adrien est l’une des personnes les plus respectueuses et les plus dignes de confiance que Marinette connaisse.

Si elle lui parle, elle sait qu’il ne cherchera pas à creuser plus loin si elle lui demande de respecter sa vie privée.

« En fait, j’ai quelqu’un moi aussi », lui lance-t-elle brusquement.

Vite. Avant de risquer de changer d’avis.

Alors que les yeux d’Adrien s’écarquillent de surprise, Marinette se sent soudain plus légère. Ce qu’elle vient de lui avouer n’est pas grand-chose, mais c’est un secret de moins dont elle se déleste à présent.

Et ça lui fait un bien fou.

« Ah ? », s’étonne le jeune homme. « Je n’étais pas au courant. »

« Et bien, pour moi aussi, c’est un secret », confie Marinette, les joues légèrement roses. « Personne ne le sait non plus. Même pas Alya. »

« Je ne dis rien pour toi si tu ne dis rien pour moi », rétorque Adrien, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Marinette éclate de rire et tend théâtralement la main vers lui.

« Marché conclu », réplique-t-elle joyeusement.

« Marché conclu », répète Adrien sur le même ton, concluant leur accord d’une solide poignée de main.

 

 

 

Bien qu’ils aient été officiellement abandonnés par sept de leurs camarades, Marinette et Adrien décident de poursuivre quand même leur rendez-vous. Après tout, la table à laquelle ils se trouvent a été réservée pour eux, il est l’heure de manger et rien ne les empêche de saisir cette occasion pour profiter d’un bon repas – en toute amitié, bien sûr.

Marinette se sent bien plus à l’aise avec Adrien à présent que la situation a été éclaircie.

Plus de risque de malentendu gênant, plus de crainte que l’attitude de ses amis ne la mette dans l’embarras.

Maintenant, non seulement Adrien est lui aussi au courant de ce qui se trame à leur sujet, mais ils ont en plus pu se faire sincèrement part de leur absence de sentiments réciproques. Marinette n’en demandait pas plus, et savoure à présent le plaisir de passer un moment en compagnie d’Adrien sans la moindre appréhension.

Le repas se déroule dans une ambiance des plus joyeuses. Les deux amis discutent à bâtons rompus, enchaînant des sujets aussi variés que leurs études, leurs proches, les dernières sorties de jeux vidéos ou encore le meilleur endroit de Paris où trouver des pizzas au fromage.

Marinette ne se rappelle même plus depuis combien de temps elle a été aussi détendue en compagnie d’Adrien.

Alors que la conversation se poursuit gaiement, la jeune femme se remémore les confidences que lui a faites son ami un peu plus tôt.

Cette fille, avec qui il sort et dont tout le monde ignore l’existence.

Marinette respecte la vie privée d’Adrien, mais elle mentirait en affirmant que cette information ne titille pas sa curiosité. Qu’elle-même n’ait jamais été au courant avant aujourd’hui, passe encore. Mais Nino ? Il y a de quoi être surprise.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme reste un instant silencieuse. Ce n’est que quand Adrien l’interpelle d’un  _« Marinette ? »_  intrigué qu’elle revient brusquement à la réalité.

« Oh, pardon », s’excuse-t-elle aussitôt, rougissant comme une enfant prise en faute. « Je me demandais juste… Enfin, non, rien », se reprend-elle aussitôt.

Adrien est un mannequin connu. Il a déjà suffisamment à faire avec les interrogations intrusives des journalistes sans qu’elle en rajoute à son tour.

« Tu voulais me poser une question ? », insiste le jeune homme, inconscient du dilemme moral dans lequel il plonge son amie.

Marinette hésite encore un instant, mais sa complicité avec Adrien la pousse à finalement céder le pas à la curiosité.

« Oui », avoue-t-elle dans un souffle, « Mais tu n’es pas obligé de répondre si tu n’en as pas envie. Vraiment pas », insiste-t-elle vigoureusement.

« Promis », réplique Adrien avec un petit sourire en coin. « Vas-y », l’encourage-t-il d’un geste de la main. « Je t’écoute. »

« Ok », approuve Marinette en prenant une légère inspiration. « Pourquoi est-ce tu n’as jamais parlé de ta copine à personne ? Pas même à Nino ? »

Ne s’y attendant visiblement pas, Adrien se fige.

« Et bien, c’est que… Comment dire… », balbutie-t-il, clairement mal à l’aise.

« Tu n’es pas obligé de me répondre », le coupe brusquement Marinette, consciente de la gêne qu’a occasionné sa question.

Elle est curieuse, bien sûr.

Mais jamais elle ne tentera de forcer Adrien à parler d’un sujet préfère éviter.

« Oh, ne t’inquiète pas », rassure aussitôt son ami.

Le jeune homme marque une longue pause, le regarde perdu dans le vide, avant de finalement reporter son attention sur Marinette.

« En fait, elle… Elle est célèbre », reprend-il d’une voix hésitante. « C’est pour ça. C’est… Une collègue. On s’est rencontré à mon travail et on… enfin, avec les journalistes et tout, on préfère rester discrets. On s’est mis d’accord pour n’en parler à personne. »

« Oh, je comprends », approuve Marinette en hochant doucement la tête.

Une romance secrète entre deux célébrités. Evidemment, ça tombe sous le sens.

Mais presque aussitôt, une autre pensée frappe la jeune femme.

« Mais du coup… tu m’en as parlé quand même ? », s’exclame-t-elle, écarquillant les yeux de surprise. « Est-ce que ça va aller ? »

« Je te fais confiance », déclare Adrien avec une assurance tranquille. « Je sais que tu n’en parleras à personne si je te le demande. »

Marinette reste un instant incapable de répondre, trop occupée à digérer l’implication des paroles de son ami.

Elle connait Adrien depuis qu’ils ont quatorze ans. Avec les années, elle a appris que sous ses dehors avenants, son ancien camarade n’en reste en réalité pas moins quelqu’un d’extrêmement réservé. Il se livre rarement sur sa vie privée, n’a que peu d’amis proches, et sa célébrité et son enfance solitaire n’ont fait qu’exacerber sa retenue naturelle.

Le voir lui faire suffisamment confiance pour s’ouvrir ainsi à elle la touche jusqu’au plus profond de son être.

« Je ne dirais rien, c’est promis », lui affirme-t-elle d’une voix émue.

Un sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres, Adrien laisse échapper un murmure approbateur.

Puis, suivant manifestement le fil de ses pensées, il place distraitement ses couverts à côté de son assiette et se penche vers Marinette. Coude nonchalamment appuyé sur la table et menton reposant dans sa paume, il se met à scruter son amie avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

« Et toi ? », lâche-t-il sans autre forme de préambule. « Tu n’es pas obligée de me répondre, mais pourquoi est-ce que personne n’est au courant pour ton copain ? »

Cette fois-ci, c’est à Marinette d’être prise de court.

« Oh, euh, c’est que… Il est célèbre lui aussi », bafouille-t-elle lamentablement, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d’autre que répéter mécaniquement l’explication que son ami a lui-même avancé pour expliquer sa discrétion sur sa vie sentimentale.

« Oh ? », laisse échapper Adrien, stupéfait par cette révélation inattendue.

Alors que le jeune homme assimile la nouvelle, Marinette se donne de vigoureuses claques mentales.

Elle n’en revient pas d’avoir été aussi stupide.

Dès l’instant où elle s’est mise à poser des questions à Adrien, elle aurait dû deviner que ce dernier l’interrogerait à son tour. Elle aurait dû inventer un scénario, imaginer une excuse plausible. Maintenant, la voilà coincée avec un embryon d’explication plus que bancal et une histoire à broder en quatrième vitesse.

« Est-ce que c’est indiscret de te demander ce qu’il fait dans la vie pour être aussi connu ? », poursuit Adrien avec un petit sourire d’excuse.

« Non », répond Marinette par pur réflexe.

Avant de se figer en réalisant brusquement son erreur.

Cette fois, la jeune femme doit faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas se cogner -  _répétitivement_  - la tête contre la table tant sa propre bêtise la désespère. Elle aurait pu s’engouffrer dans cette porte de sortie qu’Adrien lui a gracieusement ouverte, mais non. Encore une fois, sa stupide bouche a décidé de faire des siennes sans attendre les conseils avisés de son cerveau.

A présent, Marinette doit réfléchir.

Vite.

Très, très vite, avant que son silence ne paraisse suspect à Adrien.

Chat Noir est célèbre, très bien. Marinette sait d’expérience que les meilleurs mensonges contiennent une part de vérité. Sur quels autres éléments non-héroïques peut-elle s’appuyer pour décrire son compagnon ?

« Et bien, il… Il se produit souvent en public », reprend-elle avec un sourire crispé, écartant ou conservant au fur et à mesure les dizaines d’idées qui fusent sous son crâne. « Il raconte des blagues, il fait des jeux de mots… »

La jeune femme laisse piteusement mourir sa phrase, incapable de poursuivre.

C’est une catastrophe.

Mais à sa grande surprise, le visage d’Adrien s’éclaire aussitôt.

« Ah, d’accord », s’exclame-t-il en claquant joyeusement des doigts. « C’est un comique, c’est ça ? Il fait des spectacles, des one-man show, ce genre de choses ? »

Trop stupéfaite pour répondre, Marinette le fixe un instant sans réagir.

Elle bat des paupières une fois, deux fois, trois fois, prenant lentement la mesure de la situation.

Et alors que la tension qui l’habitait jusque-là se fait emporter par une indicible vague de soulagement, elle éclate de rire, incapable de se contenir plus longtemps devant une pareille description de son coéquipier.

« C’est exactement ça ! »

 

 

 

Leur repas terminé, Marinette et Adrien se séparent en se souhaitant chacun une excellente journée.

La jeune femme rentre chez elle le cœur léger, ravie que ce rendez-vous aux allures de catastrophe annoncée se soit finalement déroulé encore bien mieux que tout ce qu’elle aurait pu prévoir. Oh, bien sûr, elle ne manquera pas de se plaindre vigoureusement à Alya pour l’avoir attirée dans un pareil piège. Mais au moins, Adrien est à présent lui aussi au courant des intentions de leurs anciens camarades de classe.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Marinette s’installe sur sa chaise de bureau et se met à bavarder joyeusement avec Tikki.

« Je suis contente pour toi », lui fait remarquer sa minuscule amie au détour d’une remarque sur les récents évènements. « Tu dois être soulagée d’avoir pu éclaircir les choses avec Adrien ! »

« Oui », approuve Marinette avec un petit rire satisfait. « Et mieux encore », poursuit-elle, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. « Je crois que toute cette histoire m’a donné une idée... » 


	3. Chapter 3

Ce n’est que deux jours après son étrange rendez-vous avec Adrien que Ladybug retrouve de nouveau Chat Noir.

Les jeunes gens délaissent pour un temps leur chère Tour Eiffel, préférant se retrouver cette fois sur un toit d’ardoise suffisamment à l’abri des regards pour leur garantir un semblant de tranquillité. Perdus dans les ombres des bâtiments alentours, ils savourent avec un plaisir non dissimulé cet instant qui n’appartient qu’à eux.

Bras langoureusement passés autour du cou de son partenaire, Ladybug oublie un temps le monde extérieur.

Plus rien n’existe à part Chat Noir et ses baisers. Chat Noir et ses doigts qu’elle sent courir le long de son dos. Chat Noir et l’odeur familière de sa peau.  Chat Noir et la douceur de ses lèvres.

Plus rien n’existe à part Chat Noir, tout court.

Cela fait à peine plus de 48 heures qu’elle ne l’a pas vu, mais il lui a manqué.

Il lui manque dès l’instant où ils se séparent, et ce d’autant plus qu’il n’appartient pas à son autre vie.

Dès que le masque de Ladybug disparaît dans une nuée d’étincelles roses, tout ce que la jeune femme partage avec Chat Noir s’efface à son tour. Lorsqu’elle le croise par hasard sous l’apparence de Marinette, elle doit prétendre quelle n’est pas celle qu’il serre dans ses bras et embrasse avec ferveur. Lorsqu’elle parle avec ses amis, elle doit garder le silence sur l’existence de cette relation qui la comble tellement qu’elle a la certitude que personne au monde ne peut être bénie comme elle l’est.

Marinette doit toujours mentir, se taire, ravaler ses paroles et brider ses sentiments.

Peu importe combien cette situation lui est de plus en plus insupportable, peu importe combien apercevoir parfois son coéquipier sans qu’il sache qui elle est lui est difficile. Pour Chat Noir, Marinette n’est qu’une parisienne parmi tant d’autres. Seule Ladybug partage sa vie et elle doit lui dire adieu dès que s’évanouit son masque.

Et alors, il lui manque.

Il lui manque, à chaque minute, à chaque seconde.

Il lui manque, et les incessants commentaires de son entourage de sur sa vie sentimentale ne font que rendre son absence plus cruelle encore.

 

 

 

 

Doigts toujours enroulés autour de la nuque de Chat Noir, Ladybug tente lentement de s’arracher à cet océan de félicité dans lequel le plonge la présence de son partenaire.

Pendant quelques moments, elle s’autorise encore à savourer cette étreinte avec celui qu’elle aime plus que tout. Elle s’émerveille de la manière dont ses bras lui donnent l’impression d’être le seul endroit de l’univers où est sa place, se délecte de la façon dont ses lèvres épousent le mouvement des siennes dans un geste qui leur est mille fois familier.

Puis, au prix d’un immense effort – et de vigoureux coups de pieds mentaux à son esprit récalcitrant, elle force son cerveau à se remettre en marche.

Elle ne peut rien faire pour leurs identités tant que Tikki ne la libère pas de sa promesse.

En revanche, elle a peut-être les moyens de rendre l’absence de celui qu’elle aime un peu plus supportable.

Décidant d’agir avant que sa résolution ne faiblisse, Ladybug dépose un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Chat Noir et s’écarte doucement de lui.

« Est-ce qu’on peut discuter un instant ? », lui demande-t-elle sans autre forme de préambule. « Il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais te parler. »

« Tout ce que tu veux, ma Lady », réplique-t-il d’une voix légèrement plus rauque que d’ordinaire.

Les yeux de Chat Noir étincellent autant qu’une nuée d’étoiles, son souffle chaud caresse la peau de Ladybug, et la jeune femme doit faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas se jeter de nouveau dans ses bras.

Ignorant vaillamment le frisson qui lui traverse la colonne vertébrale, Ladybug s’assied en tailleur et tapote le toit d’ardoise du bout des doigts pour inciter Chat Noir à l’imiter. Le héros s’exécute, non sans passer familièrement son bras autour de la taille de sa compagne une fois installé.  

« Alors », lui demande-t-il en la dévisageant avec curiosité, « qu’est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? »

Un bref instant, Ladybug hésite.

En deux jours, elle a eu le temps de tourner et retourner son idée mille fois dans sa tête. Mais à présent qu’elle se trouve au pied du mur, elle doute de sa capacité à s’expliquer convenablement.

Réfléchir à son plan est simple.

Le présenter sans passer pour une folle en est une autre.

Sur le principe, Ladybug pourrait parfaitement se dispenser de cette conversation. Elle n’a guère besoin de Chat Noir pour mettre son projet à exécution et rien ne l’oblige à lui confier ce qu’elle a en tête.

Mais hors de question pour elle de lancer son plan sans l’accord de son partenaire.

Si Chat Noir manifeste le moindre signe de malaise, elle laissera tomber.

Tout simplement.

« Ok », commence-t-elle enfin, plongeant son regard dans celui de son coéquipier. « Tu te souviens quand je te disais que j’avais un entourage _très_ envahissant en ce qui concerne ma vie amoureuse ? »

« Il me semble t’avoir entendu mentionner ça une fois ou deux », approuve malicieusement Chat Noir. « Toutes les semaines, par exemple. »

Etouffant un grognement contrarié, Ladybug hausse les épaules avec dépit.

« Oui, voilà », confirme-t-elle. « Ma famille et mes amis passent leur temps à me dire qu’il faudrait que je sorte avec quelqu’un. Dès qu’il y a un repas avec des gens que j’ai vu depuis moins de trois jours, dès que quelqu’un mentionne le moindre truc ayant un quelconque rapport avec le fait d’être en couple, tu peux être sûr qu’on va m’interroger sur le sujet », poursuit-elle sèchement, ne cherchant même plus à dissimuler son exaspération. « Je n’aime pas ça et je leur dis régulièrement. Mais ils refusent de m’écouter. Je ne sais même plus dans quelle langue leur dire pour qu’ils arrêtent de me mettre la pression avec ça ! », s’exclame-t-elle en levant dramatiquement les bras au ciel. 

Mâchoires serrées de rage, Ladybug se passe lentement la main sur le visage pour tenter de conserver son calme.

Cette situation la frustre autant qu’elle l’horripile, mais elle ne doit pas laisser sa colère prendre le dessus.

« Je pense que tout ça serait déjà assez dur à vivre si j’étais vraiment célibataire », poursuit-elle enfin. « Mais je t’ai, toi », continue-t-elle en posant tendrement sa main sur l’avant-bras de Chat Noir. « Je t’ai, je ne peux le dire à personne et tu… »

Ladybug s’interrompt brusquement.

Sa gorge se serre, sa poitrine se comprime, et la soudaine impression d’étranglement qui noue ses cordes vocales l’empêche de poursuivre.

La jeune femme prend une profonde inspiration, autant pour tenter de chasser ces sensations qui l’oppressent que pour essayer de ne pas craquer un peu plus encore.

« Et tu me manques, Chat », confie-t-elle d’une voix tremblante. « Tu n’as pas idée à quel point tu me manques », appuie-t-elle, alors que le sourire mélancolique qui se dessine sur les lèvres de son partenaire lui confirme qu’au contraire, il ne le sait que trop bien. « Le fait que tout le monde n’arrête pas de me parler de ma vie amoureuse rend les choses mille fois pire. Dès qu’on me dit qu’il faut _absolument_ que je sois en couple ou dès qu’on me parle d’un potentiel petit copain, ça me fait penser à toi et c’est… c’est difficile, Chat. »

« Je te comprend », lui murmure Chat Noir dans un souffle.

Se sentant de plus en plus nerveuse, Ladybug prend une nouvelle inspiration.

Le moment est venu pour elle de se jeter à l’eau.

« On ne peut pas se dire qui on est », commence-t-elle en se tordant fébrilement les doigts. « Alors je… Je me disais que si mon entourage me fichait la paix avec ma vie sentimentale, je vivrai peut-être un peu mieux le fait de ne pas pouvoir te voir sans nos masques ou de ne pas pouvoir parler de toi. Mais ils ne m’écoutent pas quand je leur dis que je veux qu’on me laisse tranquille », poursuit-elle à un rythme de plus en plus rapide, les mots se bousculant pour s'échapper de ses lèvres. « Du coup j’ai pensé à un plan, parce que je pense toujours à des plans. Sauf que je ne sais pas si tu seras d’accord mais je tenais absolument à t’en parler avant de faire quoi que ce soit et je comprendrais tout à fait que tu sois contre parce que c’est vraiment une idée bizarre – genre, très, _très_ bizarre-, mais je n’ai pas trouvé mieux et je ne sais pas quoi faire d’autre tant qu’on ne connaîtra pas nos vraies identités et je… »

« Ma Lady », la coupe gentiment Chat Noir, saisissant délicatement l’une de ses mains pour la serrer dans la sienne. « Du calme. Tu t’emballes. »

Aussitôt, Ladybug se fige comme un animal pris dans la lumière des phares.

« Oh, pardon », s’excuse-t-elle en s’empourprant délicatement sous son masque.

Doigts agrippés à ceux de son partenaire, la jeune femme ferme les yeux quelques instants. Elle inspire, expire, se focalisant sur la douce caresse du pouce de Chat Noir sur le dos de sa main pour se forcer à retrouver son calme.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle laisse échapper un dernier soupir et rouvre enfin les paupières.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », s’inquiète aussitôt son coéquipier.

« Oui », le rassure Ladybug. « Merci, Chat », ajoute-t-elle le cœur gonflé de reconnaissance.

Alors que Chat Noir incline la tête d’un air signifiant sans le moindre doute _‘de rien, ma Lady’_ , la jeune femme reprend le fil de son discours.

« Donc », résume-t-elle. « Je pense que je vivrais mieux notre situation si mon entourage me laissait tranquille avec ma vie sentimentale. Et comme personne ne m’écoute, je me disais que la meilleure solution serait de… »

Trop gênée pour poursuivre, la jeune femme s’interrompt brusquement.

« Non, oublie », lâche-t-elle en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains. « C’est ridicule. »

Mais loin de la laisser se consumer d’embarras en paix, Chat Noir incline au contraire le buste vers elle.

« Je t’en prie, continue », insiste-t-il, un sourcil haussé en signe d’intérêt. « Tu piques ma curiosité. »

Redressant légèrement la tête, Ladybug lui jette un regard entre ses doigts. La peau de ses joues la brûle et elle est à présent certaine que le rouge de son visage concurrence sans peine celui de son masque.

« Je pensais à un faux petit ami », avoue-t-elle en laissant retomber ses mains, mortifiée.

Clairement, Chat Noir ne s’attendait pas à une pareille révélation. Il fixe sa partenaire avec stupéfaction, yeux écarquillés de surprise et bouche comiquement ouverte.

« Un faux petit ami provisoire ! », ajoute précipitamment la jeune femme, agitant les mains devant elle dans un geste défensif. «  _Très_ _très_ faux et _très_ _très_ provisoire ! Juste… Imagine : je fais semblant de sortir avec quelqu’un et on rompt dans les semaines qui suivent. Comme j’aurai officiellement le cœur brisé, tout le monde me laissera certainement tranquille pendant quelques mois ! »

Chat Noir cligne des paupières une fois, deux fois, sortant lentement de son état de sidération.

« Un faux petit ami ? », répète-t-il machinalement.

« Je savais que c’était une idée ridicule », gémit Ladybug en se recroquevillant sur elle-même, le visage plus rouge que jamais.

« Et tu… tu comptes faire ça comment ? », poursuit son coéquipier en se raclant nerveusement la gorge. « Tu vas juste dire à tes amis que tu as un copain ? »

« Je… Non… », répond Ladybug en s’empourprant de plus belle. « C’est… Ma famille et mes amis sont très envahissants. Je ne peux pas me contenter de seulement leur _parler_ de quelqu’un. Il faudra que je le leur présente. »

« Oh », lâche faiblement Chat Noir.

« C’est pour ça que je voulais en discuter avec toi avant de faire quoi que ce soit », poursuit Ladybug d’un ton grave. « On sort ensemble. Je ne vais pas fréquenter quelqu’un si ça te met mal à l’aise, même si c’est pour faire semblant. »

« Je… Je ne sais pas », réplique Chat Noir en se passant la main sur l’arrière du crâne. « J’essaye encore de me faire à l’idée. Tu… tu sais déjà à qui tu comptes demander de jouer le rôle de ton faux petit copain ? »

« Oui », approuve nerveusement Ladybug. « Je songeais à un de mes amis. »

Voyant le visage de Chat Noir se décomposer légèrement, la jeune femme se hâte de préciser ses propos. 

« Je pensais à lui parce que je sais qu’il n’y a _aucune_ chance pour qu’il s’intéresse à moi », ajoute-t-elle précipitamment. « Mais personne d’autre n’est au courant, parce que c’est un secret. Il n’y a qu’à moi qu’il en a parlé. »

Chat Noir la jauge un instant du regard, avant qu’une lueur de compréhension ne s’allume soudain dans ses yeux verts. 

« Ah oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire », approuve-t-il en hochant vigoureusement la tête. « Je comprends mieux. »

« Donc… je te laisse y réfléchir ? », reprend Ladybug d’une voix hésitante.

Manifestement perdu dans ses pensées, Chat Noir laisse distraitement échapper un murmure d’approbation. Ladybug n’en ajoute pas plus, préférant laisser son partenaire à ses réflexions. Quand il sera prêt, il parlera.

Le silence songeur de Chat Noir s’éternise durant de longues minutes. De longues, longues, très longues minutes, qui ne font qu’accroître un peu plus la nervosité de Ladybug.

Puis, au bout d’un moment, un sourire malicieux se dessine lentement sur le visage de Chat Noir.

« Je suis d’accord avec toi, ton idée est vraiment bizarre », lance-t-il à sa coéquipière d’une voix amusée. « Mais en y repensant », ajoute-t-il en levant la main pour couper court aux paroles d’excuse que Ladybug s’apprête à laisser échapper, « C’est une bonne idée. Une vraie bonne idée. Ça peut marcher. »

« Donc tu es d’accord pour que j’essaye ? », s’exclame la jeune femme.

« Mieux encore », réplique Chat Noir avec un clin d’œil espiègle. « Si tu es d’accord, j’aimerai tenter le coup moi aussi. »

Passé l’instant de surprise, Ladybug laisse échapper un petit rire.

« Je serai mal placée pour te dire que je suis contre le fait que tu t’engages dans fausse relation », lui fait-elle doucement remarquer.

« Je ne ferai rien qui te mette mal à l’aise », rétorque Chat Noir en s’emparant de sa main pour y déposer un léger baisemain.

« Je sais », approuve Ladybug avec tendresse. « Mais je… j’ai confiance en toi. C’est juste une mise en scène pour qu’on nous laisse tranquille, et je pense que tu en as besoin autant que moi », ajoute-t-elle en serrant légèrement ses doigts entre les siens. « Donc si tu veux m’emprunter mon idée, tu peux. »

« Merci, ma Lady », répond Chat Noir. « Et figure-toi que j’ai une amie qui serait parfaite pour le rôle », poursuit-il joyeusement.

« Pas ton amie qui veut à tout prix sortir avec toi ? », s’inquiète Ladybug en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Encore une fois, j’ai confiance en toi », ajoute-t-elle en toute hâte. « Mais vu ce que tu me dis d’elle, j’aurai plutôt _peur_ pour toi. Et pour ton intégrité physique. »

Chat Noir reste un instant figé de surprise, avant d’éclater d’un rire franc et clair.

« Je te rassure, je ne serai vraiment pas à l’aise avec cette idée moi non plus », s’esclaffe-t-il, le corps secoué par un fou-rire difficilement contenu. « Au contraire, j’espère que ça me permettra de gagner un peu de répit en ce qui la concerne », ajoute-t-il en écrasant une larme qui perle au coin de son œil. « Je pensais à une autre de mes amies. »

« Ah oui ? », laisse échapper Ladybug d’un ton interrogateur.

Chat Noir laisse échapper une profonde expiration, le temps de retrouver son calme, puis tourne de nouveau la tête vers sa coéquipière.

« Ce n'est pas exactement le même cas de figure que toi, je pense, mais je peux te garantir que c'est une fille qui n'a absolument aucune chance de s'intéresser à moi non plus », lui explique-t-il d’un ton résolument convaincu. « Je le sais parce qu'elle s'est confiée à moi, mais nos autres amis ne sont pas au courant. »

« Oh, je vois », murmure doucement Ladybug.

Effectivement, sa situation diffère légèrement de celle de son coéquipier.

Elle a la chance de connaître un garçon trop amoureux de sa compagne pour qu’elle-même ne présente pas le moindre attrait à ses yeux, mais si Chat Noir a quant à lui une amie qui n’est secrètement guère attirée par la gent masculine, cela fait également très bien l’affaire.

Les deux héros restent un instant silencieux, réfléchissant tous deux à cette aventure improbable dans laquelle ils songent à s’engager.

Ladybug est surprise que son coéquipier ait été d’accord pour qu’elle prenne part à un plan aussi absurde, et plus étonnée encore qu’il ait lui-même décidé d’adopter son idée. Mais si elle mentirait en affirmant ne pas se sentir fébrile à l’idée de monter de toutes pièces une fausse relation, elle se sent aussi curieusement soulagée.

Elle a confiance en Chat Noir. Elle a confiance en Adrien. Elle a confiance en son couple.

A présent, si Adrien accepte de jouer la comédie pour elle, elle tient peut-être une occasion inespérée d’avoir _enfin_ la paix sur sa vie sentimentale.

Elle n’en demande pas plus.

« Si jamais nos amis acceptent de nous aider, je propose qu'on se mette d’accord sur les limites à ne pas franchir », reprend-elle d’une voix pensive, tentant de visualiser toutes les ramifications qu’entraînerait son étrange plan. « Enfin, sur _nos_ ultimes limites, qu'on pourra toujours revoir encore à la baisse selon ce qui convient à nos complices potentiels. »

« Oui », approuve Chat Noir en hochant la tête. « En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai rien contre le fait de faire la bise à mon amie ou de lui tenir la main, mais je ne suis pas à l'aise avec l'idée de l'embrasser. Et je… je ne suis pas à l'aise à l'idée que tu embrasses quelqu'un d'autre, pour être honnête », ajoute-t-il en se passant nerveusement les doigts sur l’arrière du crâne.

« Pareil pour moi », approuve Ladybug avec une grimace.

L’adolescente qu’elle était autrefois n’aurait jamais cru qu’elle puisse un jour penser ça, mais elle refuse _catégoriquement_ l’idée d’échanger le moindre baiser avec Adrien.

Et ce, même sous couvert d’une fausse relation.

« Pas de baisers », insiste-t-elle d’un ton catégorique, ses yeux bleus luisant d’une détermination sans faille.

La réponse de Chat Noir à déclaration est le plus lumineux des sourires. Le jeune homme laisse échapper un petit rire satisfait, se penche vers elle et dépose une rapide bise sur sa tempe.

« Je suis content de voir que tout ceci n’est pas qu’un sombre plan pour embrasser d’autres garçons que moi », la taquine-t-il gaiement.

« Comme s’il pouvait y avoir la moindre chance pour que je puisse avoir envie d’être avec quelqu’un d’autre que toi », réplique Ladybug avec un reniflement indigné.

« Le contraire me chagrinerait », rétorque aussitôt son coéquipier. « Et un chat chagrin, c’est vraiment tout sauf charmant », ajoute-t-il sentencieusement.

Ladybug le fusille du regard, relevant le menton dans une parfaite illustration de la dignité outragée. Puis, incapable de garder son sérieux plus longtemps, elle éclate de rire et donne une bourrade amicale sur l’épaule de son coéquipier.

« Idiot de Chat », lâche-t-elle à un Chat Noir rayonnant de fierté.

Alors que Chat Noir se met à rire à son tour, la jeune femme bouge légèrement sur elle-même, se rapprochant de son compagnon jusqu’à ce que leurs hanches se touchent.

Elle se penche pour laisser sa tête reposer contre son épaule, puis pousse un léger soupir.

« C’est vraiment bizarre », confie-t-elle dans un souffle, le regard perdu sur la ville. « J’ai l’impression qu’on est en train de planifier notre future infidélité. »

« C’est pour la bonne cause », réplique Chat Noir en la serrant doucement contre lui. « Une fausse relation, une vraie rupture, et hop, on gagne chacun quelques mois de tranquillité. »

« Oui », approuve Ladybug. « Donc, je récapitule », poursuit-elle d’une voix plus ferme, plaçant une main devant son visage pour lever un doigt à chaque nouvel élément. « Se faire la bise : ok. Des petits contacts comme se tenir la main ou le bras : ok », continue-t-elle en cherchant Chat Noir du regard pour guetter son approbation.

Voyant le jeune homme effectuer un bref geste du menton en signe de consentement, elle poursuit son énumération.

« Un bras autour de la taille ou des épaules ? », ajoute-t-elle d’une voix interrogative.

« S'il le faut, mais si je peux je préférerai me limiter à se tenir la main », concède Chat Noir avec un léger haussement d’épaule.

« Pareil pour moi », confirme Ladybug. « Et tout le reste est proscrit, pour toi comme pour moi. On est d'accord ? »

Un dernier hochement de tête de Chat Noir achève de sceller leur étrange marché.

« On est d'accord. »


	4. Chapter 4

Ladybug quitte Chat Noir en lui affirmant qu'elle parlera à son ami dès le lendemain. Finalement, ce n’est que trois jours plus tard qu'elle trouve le courage d'appeler Adrien pour lui proposer de se rencontrer chez elle.

Que les choses soient claires : Marinette est une super-héroïne, aguerrie au combat et capable de se sortir des situations les plus périlleuses en un battement de cil. Elle n’est _pas_ nerveuse à l’idée d’exposer son plan à son ancien camarade de classe.

Pas du tout.

Elle préfère _juste_ se donner un peu de temps pour se convaincre qu’elle ne s’apprête pas à commettre une monstrueuse erreur, ainsi que profiter de ces quelques jours pour s’entraîner à plaider une crise de folie passagère au cas où les choses tourneraient à la catastrophe.

En toute honnêteté, Marinette n’a aucune idée de la réaction potentielle d’Adrien.

Se ridiculiser devant son fidèle coéquipier est une chose.

Le faire devant l’un de ses amis en est une autre.

Marinette sait que Chat Noir l’aime inconditionnellement. Elle pourrait se balader sur les toits de Paris vêtue d’un costume de poulpe rose à paillettes, armée d’une paire de pompons et chantant la Marseillaise qu’il ne la jugerait pas.

(Enfin, si. Il la jugerait certainement.

Mais il l’aimerait toujours.)

En revanche, elle comprendrait tout à fait qu’Adrien se pose de sérieuses questions sur sa santé mentale et qu’il décide de mettre une légère distance entre eux – ne serait-ce que par précaution.

Dommage qu’elle ne puisse pas se passer de sa coopération pour son plan.

 

 

 

Lorsqu’arrive enfin le jour fatidique de son rendez-vous avec Adrien, Marinette tient plus de la pile électrique shootée aux amphétamines qu’à la jeune femme sereine et débordant de confiance en soi qu’elle rêverait d’être.

Elle ne cesse de parcourir son appartement en long, en large et en travers, casse deux tasses en voulant ranger un peu histoire de tromper cette attente qui la rend folle, tombe presque en trébuchant sur une chaise et manque d’écraser la malheureuse Tikki par la même occasion.

C’est une mauvaise idée.

Une très, très mauvaise idée.

Comment Chat Noir a-t-il pu la laisser s’embarquer dans une pareille galère ?

Marinette est à deux doigts d’appeler Adrien pour tout annuler quand soudain, le bruit de la sonnette de sa porte résonne dans tout l’appartement.

La jeune femme aurait pu jurer qu’à cet instant précis, son cœur a bondit hors de sa poitrine avant de revenir se fracasser entre ses côtes. Il lui faut quelques secondes et une main machinalement posée sur son torse pour réaliser qu’elle ne vient pas de mourir foudroyée par une crise cardiaque.

Comme dans un état second, elle s’approche de l’entrée de chez elle, pose ses doigts sur la poignée de la porte et prend une profonde inspiration.

Ce n’est pas le moment de paniquer.

Marinette rassemble tout son courage et ouvre la porte pour faire enfin face à Adrien, qui la salue d’un geste nonchalant.

« Bonjour », l’accueille-t-elle avec un sourire crispé.

« Bonjour, Marinette », réplique joyeusement le jeune homme, avant de porter machinalement la main à sa bouche pour étouffer un léger bâillement. « Désolé », s’excuse-t-il aussitôt. « J’ai eu une séance photo qui s’est pas mal éternisée hier, je n’ai pas beaucoup dormi. »

« Tu veux un café ? », propose immédiatement Marinette, ravie de saisir une occasion de commencer ce rendez-vous avec un semblant de normalité.

Alors qu’Adrien accepte son offre avec un sourire reconnaissant, la jeune femme l’invite à le suivre dans son salon. Il faut impérativement qu’elle profite de ce bref instant de répit pour reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

Mais hélas, entre les vœux pieux de Marinette et la triste réalité, il y a un monde.

Loin de se calmer, la jeune femme est au contraire la nervosité incarnée. Ses gestes sont fébriles, sa conversation fiévreuse, et elle renverse la moitié du contenu de sa cafetière sur son plan de travail. Et quand elle se dit que les choses ne pourraient pas être pires, elle renverse de nouveau du café sous le regard mi-indulgent, mi-soucieux d’Adrien.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », s’inquiète ce dernier en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. « Tu veux de l’aide ? »

« Non, non, ne t’en fais pas », le rassure aussitôt Marinette. « C’est juste… »

Marinette pousse un lourd soupir et se laisse tomber sur une chaise face à Adrien. Plus question de reculer à présent.

« C’est juste que je voulais te parler. »

 

 

 

 

A quelques détails près, la discussion que Marinette amorce avec Adrien ressemble atrocement à celle qu’elle a déjà eu avec Chat Noir.

La même gêne, le même rouge incendiaire sur ses joues, la même envie de s'enfuir pour aller mourir tranquillement de honte dans un coin.

Rarement Marinette s’est retrouvée aussi embarrassée devant son ancien camarade de classe (et ce malgré son lourd, _très_ lourd passif d’adolescente énamourée), et elle n’a plus autant bafouillé devant lui depuis ses 16 ans.

Mais à sa grande surprise, au lieu de s’enfuir en courant comme le ferait certainement n’importe quelle personne sensée, Adrien l’écoute patiemment jusqu’à ce qu’elle ait fini son douloureux discours. Il l’écoute, _ET_ , plus surprenant encore, il semble trouver son idée parfaitement raisonnable.

Marinette n’aurait pas pu être plus stupéfaite par la tournure des évènements.

« Donc, tu acceptes de jouer le rôle de mon faux petit ami le temps qu’Alya et les autres me laissent tranquille ? », insiste-t-elle en haussant un sourcil dubitatif, peu certaine qu’Adrien ait bien saisi le sens de sa requête.

Après tout, peut-être s’est-elle mal exprimée. Peut-être a-t-il mal compris.

Ou peut-être vient-elle juste d’avoir une hallucination auditive particulièrement réaliste (après tout, qui sait quelles conséquences exactes peut avoir une impressionnante dose de stress ?).

« Oui », approuve Adrien d’un ton décidé, enterrant les derniers doutes de Marinette.

La jeune femme ne pourrait pas être plus confuse.

Elle se serait attendue au mieux à un minimum d’hésitation, au pire à une injonction à consulter un psychologue de toute urgence. Pas à ce que tout se passe plus parfaitement que dans le plus parfait des scénarios qu’elle avait envisagés.

« Mais… Mais… Et ta copine ? », bredouille-t-elle lamentablement. « Je suis contente que tu acceptes de m’aider, mais… tu ne devrais pas en parler avec elle d’abord ? »

Sans se démonter le moins du monde, Adrien agite distraitement la main dans les airs en signe de dénégation.

« C’est un sujet dont on a déjà discuté », explique-t-il posément. « On est tous les deux célèbres et on tient tous les deux à protéger notre vie privée. Comme on ne peut dire à personne qu’on est ensemble, on s’est mis d’accord sur le fait de pouvoir utiliser une fausse relation si jamais la situation l’exige, juste le temps de faire diversion. A condition que la relation en question reste purement platonique, bien sûr », conclut-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Oui, bien sûr », acquiesce vigoureusement Marinette.

Après cette vive approbation, la jeune femme reste un instant silencieuse.

Quoiqu’inattendue, la remarque d’Adrien ne manque finalement pas de logique. Entre les journalistes, les fans et la constante pression du public, il est normal que sa compagne et lui aient déjà envisagé une façon de préserver au mieux le secret de leur relation.

Ils en ont certainement déjà parlé à de nombreuses reprises. Et probablement sur plusieurs mois.

Poussant un léger soupir, Marinette se laisse retomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. Manifestement, les faux couples sont une chose bien plus courante dans le monde des célébrités qu’elle ne l’aurait jamais cru.

Si elle avait su, elle se serait fait bien moins de soucis à l’idée de parler de son plan à Adrien. 

« Pour être tout à fait honnête, ta demande tombe à pic », lui confie soudain son ami avec un petit rire. « J’étais moi-même en train de songer à quelque chose comme ça. Chloé insiste de plus en plus pour qu’on sorte ensemble et elle vraiment s’est mise en tête que mon père pourrait l’aider à me convaincre. De là à ce qu’il essaye de me forcer la main juste pour avoir la paix… », lâche-il avec une grimace.

« Oh, non ! », s’exclame Marinette, horrifiée.

« Du coup, tu comprendras que je suis très intéressé par ta proposition », conclut malicieusement Adrien.

« Et bien, tant mieux si on y trouve tous les deux notre compte », approuve Marinette avec un profond soulagement.

En toute honnêteté, jamais elle ne serait attendue à ce que les choses prennent une aussi bonne tournure.

A présent, elle se sent légère. Merveilleusement, incroyablement, miraculeusement légère. Toute sa nervosité s’est envolée, et elle peut désormais se concentrer sur la suite des évènements.

Son esprit se met en branle, parcourant une à une toutes les phases de son plan.

« Maintenant qu’on est d’accord pour faire semblant d’être en couple et sur le fait que ce sera une relation extrêmement platonique, je te propose de parler de combien de temps on devra jouer la comédie », lance-t-elle à son ami, suivant le fil de ses pensées. 

« Marinette ! On vient à peine de décider de sortir ensemble et tu me parles déjà de rupture ? », s’exclame Adrien d’un ton faussement horrifié.

« Précisément », rétorque la jeune femme sans se démonter le moins du monde, tandis qu’Adrien éclate de rire.

« En tout cas, je vote pour que ce soit une rupture de commun accord », lui lance-t-il joyeusement, les yeux pétillant de malice. « Je tiens trop à ma vie pour risquer de me fâcher avec Alya. »

« Sages paroles », approuve Marinette en riant. « Et plus sérieusement, je pense aussi que c’est la meilleure solution », poursuit-elle en se passant distraitement la main sur le menton. « Je ne veux pas que nos amis se sentent obligés de choisir un camp si jamais on venait à simuler une dispute et je ne veux pas non plus faire semblant d’être fâchée contre toi. »

« Bien vu », acquiesce Adrien avec un léger hochement de tête. « Je propose donc qu’on parte sur le simple mais efficace _‘On a vraiment essayé de s’investir dans cette relation et on y croyait très fort, mais finalement on s’est rendu compte qu’on n’était pas compatibles’_. »

« Ça me va très bien », rétorque Marinette avec un sourire amusé.

« J’aurais le cœur brisé par cette belle mais impossible histoire », poursuit Adrien en posant dramatiquement sa main sur son torse, « et il me faudra certainement des mois pour m’en remettre. »

« Pareil pour moi », renchérit Marinette en souriant de plus belle. « Et ne m’en veut pas, mais je vais peut-être même pleurer une fois ou deux en te voyant après notre rupture. »

« Je te comprends », approuve Adrien d’une voix pompeuse, que contredit la lueur espiègle qui danse dans son regard. « Si je sortais avec quelqu’un d’aussi extraordinairement extraordinaire que moi, il me faudrait aussi des mois pour remonter la pente. »

Cette ultime pitrerie est tout ce qu’il fallait à Marinette pour éclater de nouveau de rire.

 

 

 

 

 

Après une brève négociation, Marinette et Adrien se mettent d’accord pour fixer la durée de leur fausse relation à six semaines. C’est suffisant pour justifier du sérieux apparent de leur couple et de l’intensité de leur future peine de cœur, sans pour autant les contraindre à jouer la comédie trop longtemps.

Ils passent encore quelques jours à peaufiner les derniers détails, avant d’annoncer à enfin tous leurs proches qu’ils sortent désormais ensemble.

Les réactions de leurs familles et de leurs amis ne se font pas attendre.

(Enfin, sauf en ce qui concerne le père d’Adrien, qui daigne à peine les gratifier d’un rictus dont ils ignorent s’il faut l’interpréter comme une marque d’approbation ou comme juste un signe qu’il a bien entendu ce qu’ils lui disaient.)

Les parents de Marinette prennent la nouvelle avec tant de joie que les deux jeunes gens culpabilisent presque de les tromper ainsi. Ils réussissent l’exploit de souhaiter à Adrien la bienvenue dans la famille, tout en lui donnant l’impression qu’il y a en réalité été adopté depuis des années.

Du côté du reste de la famille de la jeune femme, l’accueil est tout aussi chaleureux. Oh, certes, il y a bien un _« alors, maintenant la prochaine étape c’est le mariage ? »_ qui fait grincer des dents à Marinette. Mais à cette unique exception, tous semblent d’accord pour laisser au couple fraîchement formé le temps de se découvrir un peu avant de lui faire subir de nouvelles pressions. 

Chez les amis de Marinette et Adrien, les réactions sont elles aussi (presque) toutes très enthousiastes.

Alya, bien sûr, est extatique.

« OHMONDIEU ENFIN ! », hurle-t-elle avec tant de force que Marinette craint un instant avoir sacrifié ses tympans sur l’autel de sa fausse relation avec Adrien.

Mais heureusement pour elle – et pour son audition -, sa meilleure amie redescend aussitôt à un volume sonore à peu près acceptable.

« Je suis tellement, tellement contente pour vous ! », poursuit-elle en bondissant de joie. « Je _savais_ que vous étiez faits l’un pour l’autre. »

Sans perdre un instant de plus, Alya se rue dans les bras de Marinette pour la serrer contre elle de toutes ses forces. Elle ne s’écarte d’elle que pour réitérer son geste avec Adrien, qu’elle libère après une dernière claque approbatrice sur l’épaule.

Les deux complices échangent un regard amusé devant tant d’excitation, avant de se décomposer complètement lorsque leur amie leur demande de s’embrasser devant elle pour pouvoir immortaliser ce glorieux moment.

Ce n’est qu’au prix d’une prétendue timidité qu’ils arrivent à négocier un chaste baiser sur la joue, qui, à leur grand soulagement, suffit à satisfaire les instincts journalistiques d’Alya.

Nino prend quant à lui la nouvelle bien plus sobrement.

(Ce qui n’est guère une surprise, dans la mesure où Marinette n’imagine pas comment il serait humainement possible d’avoir une réaction plus excessive que celle de sa meilleure amie.)

Mais s’il fait preuve de bien plus de calme qu’Alya, Nino n’en tient pas moins à faire savoir à ses amis qu’il est heureux pour eux. Il les félicite d’une rapide étreinte, tout en leur souhaitant sincèrement tout le bonheur possible pour cette nouvelle avancée dans leur relation.

Dans l’ensemble, les réactions de la plupart des anciens camarades de Marinette et Adrien sont dans la même veine que celle de Nino.

A la grande absence de surprise générale, Rose déclare qu’il s’agit là de la nouvelle la plus romantique qu’elle ait entendu ces dernières semaines. Elle est aussitôt secondée par Mylène, qui s’empresse d’affirmer qu’elle est elle aussi ravie d’apprendre la formation de ce couple inespéré.

De façon plus sobre – mais non moins sincère -, Juleka et Ivan se contentent quant à eux de marmonner quelques paroles de félicitations à l’attention de Marinette et Adrien.

Max se perd dans des probabilités dont le calcul n’a cessé de varier depuis la troisième.

Nathaniel félicite chaleureusement ses anciens camarades de classe.

Alix taquine joyeusement le jeune couple, Kim taquine joyeusement Alix - avant de se rappeler brusquement de dire à ses amis qu’il est content pour eux.

La seule exception à ce déferlement de retours positifs n’est nulle autre que Chloé.

(Ce qui, honnêtement, ne surprend personne.)

La réaction de la fille du maire est pour le moins… pittoresque.

La connaissant, Marinette s’attendait à des cris, des larmes, des hurlements de colère indignée. A la place, elle a plutôt droit à une attitude étrange, au croisement parfait entre la crise de nerf et un solide déni de la réalité.

Au début de la conversation, tout est normal. Chloé toise Marinette avec mépris, Marinette fusille Chloé du regard, l’air crépite d’une hostilité non dissimulée et le malheureux Adrien tente comme il peut de tempérer l’animosité des deux jeunes femmes.

Bref, rien de bien inhabituel.

Ensuite, vient la grande annonce pour laquelle Adrien et Marinette s’infligent ce pénible rendez-vous (seul moyen, hélas, de convaincre Chloé que quelqu’un n’a pas piraté le téléphone de son ami pour lui faire une terrible blague ou kidnappé le jeune mannequin pour le forcer à lui faire une fausse annonce).

« …ensemble ? », répète machinalement Chloé, refusant visiblement d’en croire ses oreilles.

« Oui », confirme Adrien avec un sourire timide, tout en passant un bras autour des épaules de Marinette pour mieux illustrer son propos.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, Chloé se lève brusquement. Elle s’avance d’un pas mécanique vers un mini-bar qui trône dans un coin de la pièce, en sort une bouteille d’un liquide ambré, remplit un verre jusqu’à ras bord et vide ce dernier d’un trait avant de le reposer brutalement sur une table.

Alors que Marinette et Adrien échangent un regard inquiet, Chloé revient à sa place et se laisse tomber lourdement dans son fauteuil.

« Chloé, est ce que ça va ? », lui demande Adrien en se penchant instinctivement vers elle.

« Oui, bien sûr », rétorque sèchement la jeune femme. « Pourquoi est-ce que ça n’irait pas ? »

Elle croise les jambes, laisse échapper un reniflement irrité et passe sa main parfaitement manucurée dans sa chevelure blonde.

« Donc », reprend-elle laissant retomber son bras devant elle pour admirer ses ongles, « tu étais en train de me parler de la prochaine collection de ton père. »

Un silence gêné s’installe dans la pièce.

« Heu, non », la corrige Adrien en se passant la main derrière la nuque, « on parlait de… »

« De la prochaine collection de ton père », le coupe Chloé avec autorité.

De nouveau, Marinette et Adrien marquent une pause.

« Chloé… », soupire la jeune femme.

Mais faisant fi de l’intervention de sa visiteuse, la fille du maire reprend le fil de son discours. Elle parle mode, coiffure, shopping, vacances, éludant la moindre tentative de remettre la conversation sur ses rails initiaux et posant obstinément les yeux partout _sauf_ sur Marinette.

Rapidement, l’évidence frappe le jeune couple.

Si elle parle volontiers avec Adrien, Chloé a manifestement décidé d’ignorer royalement la présence de celle qu’il présente désormais comme sa compagne. Seul le tic nerveux qui fait tressauter sa paupière trahit encore le fait que malgré ses efforts pour prétendre que Marinette n’existe pas, Chloé a parfaitement conscience qu’au contraire, Marinette _existe_.

Marinette ne saurait dire si cette soudaine indifférence est de bon ou mauvais augure.

Peut-être Chloé lui laissera-t-elle une paix inespérée.

Peut-être cette étrange attitude n’est elle que le prélude à la pire crise de rage que Paris n’ait jamais connu.

Finalement, décidant de ne pas forcer leur chance plus longtemps, Marinette et Adrien prennent congé de Chloé.

La fille du maire ordonne à son majordome d’aller chercher la veste _d’Adrien_ – obligeant Marinette à aller chercher elle-même ses affaires à la réception -, remercie son ami pour ce charmant tête-à-tête et claque la porte derrière Marinette avec tant de force que la jeune femme peut entendre le panneau de bois vibrer dans son dos.

Digérant doucement les évènements de cet étrange rendez-vous, les deux jeunes gens sortent du bâtiment où loge Chloé.

Ils descendent lentement la rue, marchant bras dessus, bras dessous par mesure de précaution. Une pareille proximité n’est peut-être pas nécessaire, mais ils connaissent trop de monde dans cette partie de la ville pour se permettre de prendre le risque de compromettre leur couverture.

« Bon, dans l’ensemble, les choses se sont plutôt bien passées », lance finalement Adrien avec un sourire timide.   

« Oui », approuve Marinette en laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement. « Maintenant, plus que six semaines à tenir ! »


	5. Chapter 5

Les jours défilent et le plan de Marinette continue de se dérouler sans le moindre accroc.

Adrien et elle font preuve d'une parfaite pudeur devant leur famille et leurs amis, se cachant derrière une prétendue timidité naturelle pour justifier leur absence d'effusions publiques.

Jamais ils ne se prennent dans les bras, jamais ils ne s'embrassent.

Marinette a conscience que certains s'étonnent de les voir agir de façon  _si_  platonique, loin des mille petites marques d'affection physique qu'ont souvent les couples à l'aube de leur relation.

Ce raisonnement irrite la jeune femme.

Bien sûr, les choses seraient différentes avec Chat Noir. Force est de reconnaître qu'elle a souvent toutes les peines du monde à garder une distance rigoureusement professionnelle avec son coéquipier lorsqu'ils sont en public, alors que cela fait pourtant déjà longtemps qu'ils se fréquentent.

Mais elle pourrait tout aussi bien être  _réellement_  mal à l'aise avec le fait de se montrer affectueuse avec son compagnon, surtout devant témoins.

Tout ce que Marinette espère à présent, c'est qu'après lui avoir tant mit la pression pour qu'elle se mette en couple, son entourage aura au moins la décence de ne pas tenter de lui dicter sa façon de se comporter avec celui qu'elle fréquente.

Mais au final, peu importe.

Adrien et elle forment officiellement un couple.

Leurs mains jointes et leurs doigts entrelacés sont autant de preuves de la nouvelle nature de leur relation, et leurs mensonges communs achèvent de convaincre leurs proches.

C'est tout ce dont elle a besoin.

 

 

 

En dehors du fait qu'on la laisse  _(enfin !)_  en paix avec son apparente absence de vie sentimentale, la principale évolution que Marinette observe est le temps qu'elle passe avec Adrien. Par la force des choses, tous deux sont amenés à se voir désormais bien plus fréquemment qu'auparavant.

Lorsque l'un est invité quelque part, l'autre se voit aussitôt proposer de venir aussi.

Lorsque l'un a du temps libre, tout le monde l'encourage immédiatement aller passer un moment avec l'autre.

Chacun s'attend à ce que Marinette et Adrien agissent comme un « vrai » couple, alors les deux jeunes gens font de leur mieux pour donner le change. Ils vont au restaurant, au cinéma, se baladent main dans la main dans les rues de Paris.

Tous les stéréotypes sont bons pour donner assez de crédibilité à leur petite comédie.

Heureusement pour eux, tous deux s'entendent suffisamment bien pour que tout ce temps passé ensemble ne leur soit pas pénible. Ils ne forment certes pas un véritable couple, mais ils sont de vrais amis.

Ils rient, bavardent, passent d'agréables moments l'un avec l'autre.

Souvent, sous couvert d'une visite à sa prétendue petite amie, Adrien se réfugie chez Marinette pour échapper un peu à la pression paternelle et à ces éternelles séances photo qu'on lui impose. Il défie alors son ancienne camarade de classe à de longues parties d'Ultimate Mecha Strike VI, ou lit tranquillement sur son canapé tandis que la jeune femme travaille sur sa prochaine création.

La principale ombre à ce tableau plutôt paisible reste Chloé, dont Marinette redoute toujours une potentielle réaction à retardement.

Et hélas, les craintes de la jeune femme se trouvent malheureusement confirmées le jour où Adrien vient la retrouver chez elle pour lui confier avoir eu droit à une crise magistrale de la part de son amie d'enfance.

« Trois heures », gémit-il piteusement, affalé sur le canapé de Marinette. « J'ai dû passer TROIS HEURES consécutives à essayer de la calmer. »

« Oh, Adrien », soupire-t-elle en lui donnant une tape compatissante sur l'épaule.

En ce qui la concerne, elle a déjà du mal à supporter Chloé trois minutes.

Alors  _trois heures_...

« C'était aussi affreux que ce que j'imagine ? », reprend-elle avec curiosité.

« Pire. », réplique dramatiquement le jeune homme en levant les bras au ciel. « Tu vois, une fois j'ai dû m'épiler les jambes à la cire. Un pari perdu avec Nino », précise-t-il devant le sourcil circonspect que hausse la jeune femme. « Pari qui, heureusement, a eu lieu en hiver, ce qui fait que mon père ne s'est jamais rendu compte de rien », ajoute-t-il avec une moue amusée. « Bref. Quitte à choisir, je préfère  _mille fois_  ça plutôt que revivre l'aprem que je viens de passer avec Chloé. »

Alors que Marinette se lève pour aller chercher des pâtisseries qui feront office de soutien moral auxiliaire (en plus de celui qu'elle offre déjà par sa présence compatissante), Adrien commence son récit.

D'une voix lasse, il raconte dans les moindres détails comment il s'est retrouvé à devoir convaincre Chloé qu'il tenait beaucoup à leur amitié – en insistant très fermement sur ce dernier terme. Comment il a dû faire face à un chantage affectif éhonté et aux prémices d'une sévère addiction à l'alcool. Comment il a dû expliquer à Chloé que s'il n'était jamais sorti avec elle, ce n'était guère parce qu'il avait voué sa vie au célibat mais juste parce qu'il la voyait uniquement comme une simple amie.

« Et je peux te jurer que je n'ai jamais prononcé les mots  _'simple amie'_  si souvent en si peu de phrases », précise-t-il avec un soupir fatigué.

Le jeune homme s'empare avec reconnaissance d'un des gâteaux ramenés par Marinette, en prend une généreuse bouchée, puis reprend le fil de son récit.

Lorsqu'il termine enfin son discours, Marinette se sent envahie par une sourde inquiétude.

Certes, Adrien lui affirme à présent avoir arraché à Chloé la promesse de les laisser tous les deux tranquilles, sous peine de perdre définitivement son amitié. Mais malgré ça, la jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de sentir ses craintes revenir la tenailler désagréablement.

Ce n'est pas qu'elle se méfie, mais la fille du maire a élevé au rang d'art le fait de faire de la vie de son prochain un enfer.

(En fait, si, Marinette se méfie. Elle se méfie même tellement que suspendre Chloé au sommet de la tour Eiffel pour les semaines à venir lui parait être une option parfaitement envisageable.)

(Mais Tikki n'approuverait pas.)

(Dommage.)

Marinette appréhende de se retrouver de nouveau face à face avec Chloé. Mais à sa grande surprise, un jour où Adrien et elle la rencontrent par hasard, la fille du maire reste d'un calme olympien.

Pas de cris, pas de larmes, pas de scandale.

Chloé se contente juste de saluer Adrien - et  _uniquement_  Adrien -, puis de poursuivre sa route avec un petit reniflement hautain.

Au fil des jours, il devient évident que cette attitude est définitivement la nouvelle ligne de conduite adoptée par Chloé. La fille du maire parle à Adrien de tout sauf de la vie sentimentale de ce dernier, fait semblant de ne pas entendre quand quelqu'un mentionne malencontreusement le nom de Marinette et continue d'ignorer obstinément la jeune femme les rares fois où elle a le malheur croiser son chemin.

 _'Si je n'en parle pas et si je ne la regarde pas, alors elle n'existe pas'_  semble être devenu sa nouvelle devise.

Et en toute franchise, rien ne pourrait mieux convenir à Marinette.

 

 

 

Entre leur amitié grandissante et leur statut de couple apparent à maintenir, Marinette et Adrien ont de plus en plus souvent l'occasion de se retrouver tête à tête. Ces petits rendez-vous sont tout sauf emplis de silence. Au contraire, ils sont pour les jeunes gens tout autant d'occasions de parler librement entre eux, loin des attentes pesantes de leur entourage.

Et fatalement, de bavardages quelconques en discussions diverses et variées, leurs conversations finissent un jour par dériver vers le sujet de leurs amours respectives.

Marinette est ravie d'avoir enfin une personne avec qui discuter de sa véritable vie sentimentale - autre que le principal intéressé.

Oh, bien sûr, elle a aussi Tikki. Elle a toujours eu Tikki. Mais se confier à une créature millénaire n'a rien à voir avec le fait de parler avec quelqu'un qui comprend  _réellement_  sa situation.

Adrien sait ce qu'elle traverse.

Il sait à quel point c'est difficile de devoir se priver de plaisirs aussi anodins qu'un verre à la terrasse d'un café avec la personne qu'on aime ou qu'une promenade main dans la main dans un parc. Il sait combien il est dur de toujours devoir éluder, mentir, prétendre que l'autre n'existe pas alors que l'on ne rêve que de vivre enfin sa relation au grand jour.

Il sait, et Marinette se sent merveilleusement comprise.

Lorsqu'elle parle de son grand amour à Adrien, la jeune femme ne s'attarde pas sur les détails.

Trop compromettant.

Trop risqué.

Elle préfère rester dans le vague et, à son grand soulagement, Adrien ne la presse pas de questions pour en savoir plus.

Il accepte gracieusement ses explications évasives sur ce mystérieux garçon qui partage désormais sa vie (à savoir, qu'elle est « tombée par hasard » sur lui au détour d'un petit boulot), sans chercher à lui soutirer plus d'informations. De ce que Marinette croit comprendre de ses remarques, il suppose qu'il s'agit d'un humoriste qu'elle a rencontré à un gala quelconque, alors qu'elle livrait des pâtisseries pour ses parents.

Bien sûr, elle ne fait rien pour le détromper.

Adrien n'a pas besoin de savoir qu'elle est  _littéralement_  tombée sur celui qui est désormais son petit ami – manquant certainement de lui causer une commotion cérébrale au passage -, ni que son soi-disant « petit boulot » consiste en réalité à lutter contre des supers-vilain dans un costume rouge à pois noirs.

Ce que Marinette lui avoue sans réserve, en revanche, c'est combien elle aime son compagnon. Elle lui dit à quel point il la rend heureuse, lui parle de ce sourire solaire qui lui réchauffe le cœur, déclare sans la moindre équivoque que personne d'autre en ce monde ne la fait se sentir aussi extraordinaire.

Des étoiles brillent dans ses yeux quand elle décrit celles qu'ils arrivent parfois à admirer dans les cieux de Paris, lorsque la nuit leur donne l'impression que la capitale entière n'appartient plus qu'à eux.

Elle lui confie rêver de pouvoir un jour sortir avec lui en toute simplicité, sans tous ces tracas qu'entraîne leur relation secrète.

En retour, Adrien lui parle à son tour de cette mystérieuse fille qui fait battre son cœur.

Il lui avoue l'admirer depuis le premier jour et être sans cesses émerveillé par son professionnalisme et sa volonté de toujours agir au mieux. Elle lui donne envie d'être quelqu'un de meilleur, admet-il avec une franchise désarmante. Sa simple présence à ses côtés lui donne envie de se dépasser et le motive à devenir une personne de digne de tout le respect qu'elle lui inspire.

Tout comme Marinette, Adrien reconnait volontiers regretter que sa situation ne lui permette pas de profiter librement de sa relation avec celle qu'il aime.

Il aimerait l'emmener en vacances, confie-t-il avec un soupir nostalgique. Loin de leurs responsabilités et loin de toutes les contraintes dues à leurs statuts de célébrité. Dans un éclat de rire, il avoue qu'il se contenterait même de juste l'emmener aller manger une glace.

Juste comme deux amoureux quelconques.

Juste pour avoir l'impression d'avoir une vie normale.

Juste un peu.

Mais l'ombre des journalistes rôde, et sa compagne et lui ne peuvent se permettre que leur relation devienne publique, soupire-t-il presque aussitôt.

Heureux d'avoir enfin quelqu'un à qui se confier, Marinette et Adrien passent des heures à parler de ce qu'ils éprouvent pour ces personnes si chères à leurs cœurs et à décrire amoureusement leurs rêves d'avenir.

L'ironie de la situation n'échappe guère à Marinette.

L'adolescente qu'elle était ne se serait jamais attendue à être horrifiée à l'idée d'embrasser Adrien, pas plus qu'elle ne se serait imaginée qu'il puisse être un jour son confident privilégié pour tout ce qui concerne sa vie amoureuse.

Mais plus le temps passe, plus elle se trouve de plus en plus à l'aise avec son ancien camarade de classe.

Parler à Adrien est facile. Tellement facile que Marinette s'étonne un peu plus chaque jour qu'ils ne soient pas devenus aussi proches plus tôt. Tous deux s'entendent à merveille et elle sait qu'elle peut (presque) tout lui dire sans qu'il la juge et sans qu'il ne répète rien à personne.

Elle regrette juste que la présence d'Adrien ne lui rappelle que trop l'absence de Chat Noir.

Bien sûr, elle apprécie énormément le jeune mannequin.

Mais ce n'est pas lui qu'elle veut présenter à sa famille. Ce n'est pas avec lui qu'elle veut sortir en couple, ce n'est pas dans ses bras qu'elle veut se blottir amoureusement.

Elle doit faire semblant de sortir avec Adrien, et Chat Noir lui manque terriblement.

Heureusement pour elle, Marinette est une personne résolument optimisme. Elle sait faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, quelle que soit la situation.

Elle ne peut pas être officiellement en couple avec Chat Noir, c'est un fait. Mais dans toute cette histoire, en plus d'une certaine tranquillité, elle aura également gagné un confident privilégié en la personne d'Adrien.

Et c'est un fait dont elle ne peut que se réjouir.

 

 

 

Si Marinette voit régulièrement Adrien, Ladybug retrouve quant à elle Chat Noir presque chaque soir.

Seule la nuit est le témoin de leurs rencontres. Le manteau qu'elle déploie sur la capitale offre aux jeunes gens la discrétion à laquelle ils aspirent, leur permettant d'échapper encore un peu plus aux regards indiscrets. Ces moments qu'ils passent ensemble n'appartiennent qu'à eux et à eux seul, et Paris n'a pas besoin de connaître le lien qui uni ses héros favoris.

Ladybug sait que Chat Noir est à présent lui aussi engagé dans une fausse relation, mais elle n'en sait pas beaucoup plus.

Elle ne  _veut_  pas en savoir beaucoup plus.

Surtout pas.

Ladybug ne se sent pas en droit de se plaindre. Après tout, toute cette histoire est  _son_  idée, et tant mieux si cela permet également à Chat Noir d'avoir un semblant de tranquillité de la part de ses proches.

Mais la situation est... difficile.

C'est plus fort qu'elle. Elle a une confiance absolue en Chat Noir, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver un amer sentiment de jalousie en songeant à cette fille avec qui il peut aller au restaurant ou au cinéma. A cette fille qui peut rencontrer sa famille et ses amis. A cette fille qui peut le fréquenter à visage découvert.

A cette fille, qui peut faire tout ce dont Chat Noir et elle doivent se priver au nom de leur sacro-saint secret.

Elle voudrait tellement,  _tellement_  être à sa place.

Elle le voudrait, avec une intensité presque viscérale.

Mais elle ne l'est pas, alors elle doit apprendre à composer avec sa jalousie, ses espoirs et ses regrets.

Et pour cette raison précise, elle ne  _veut_  pas en savoir plus sur le quotidien de son coéquipier et de cette fille. Le moindre détail ne ferait que souligner de façon plus concrète – et plus cruelle - tout ce à quoi elle renonce par devoir envers Paris. Alors, pour éviter de martyriser son cœur blessé, elle ne pose pas de questions à Chat Noir.

Elle ne lui pose pas de question, et il ne lui en pose pas non plus.

C'est mieux comme ça.

Les jours, les semaines passent, sans que sa prétendue relation avec Adrien ne pose le moindre problème à Marinette.

Du moins, jusqu'au jour où un innocent repas prend soudainement de dangereuses allures de kidnapping.

« Alya, non ! », proteste vigoureusement Marinette au sortir du restaurant où elle vient de déjeuner en compagnie de ses amis. « Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'on avait prévu ! »

« Au contraire », rétorque joyeusement la jeune blogueuse. « C'est  _exactement_  ce que j'avais prévu. »

« Alya... », gémit Marinette en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

Aujourd'hui, elle pensait juste manger avec Nino, Alya et Adrien, puis s'éclipser pour aller retrouver son cher Chat Noir.

Elle ne pensait absolument pas à...

« ... une surprise pour notre anniversaire d'un mois, vraiment ? », reprend-elle avec un désespoir à peine dissimulé.

En temps normal, elle n'aurait vu aucune objection à passer un peu de temps supplémentaire avec Adrien.

Mais là, elle a un rendez-vous avec Chat Noir.

Elle ne connait pas les détails de la vie privée de son coéquipier, mais elle ne sait que trop bien qu'il lui arrive régulièrement d'être délaissé par ses proches. Hors de question pour elle de lui faire à son tour un coup pareil. Surtout sans le prévenir.

« Je ne peux pas, Alya », poursuit-elle, dans une vaillante tentative de contrecarrer les plans de son amie. « J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu. »

« Ah ? Autre chose à faire que fêter le fait que ça fait tout juste un mois que tu sors avec Adrien ? », s'étonne Alya, surprise. « Mais tes parents ne m'ont parlé de rien tout à l'heure. »

Aussitôt, Marinette se fige.

Elle ne peut décemment pas avouer qu'elle compte abandonner son « petit ami » au profit d'un rendez-vous avec un autre garçon. Saisie d'une brusque bouffée de panique, la jeune femme jette un coup d'œil désespéré à Adrien.

Comprenant visiblement le message de détresse silencieux de son amie, le mannequin ouvre la bouche...

« Et on a même contacté ton père », lui lance gaiement Nino, le prenant de vitesse. « Tu n'as rien de prévu cet après-midi ! Si ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle... »

« Oui, c'est une excellente nouvelle... », approuve piteusement Adrien, alors que Marinette sent son cœur se décrocher de sa poitrine.

Bon. Elle ne pourra manifestement pas compter sur une quelconque excuse du côté de son complice et de son emploi du temps habituellement surchargé.

Alors que Nino et Alya se mettent joyeusement en route, ordonnant à leurs amis de les suivre, Adrien se penche discrètement vers Marinette.

« A priori, ils ont organisé quelque chose juste pour nous deux », lui glisse-t-il à l'oreille. « Du coup, je te propose de filer dès qu'ils nous auront laissés. »

« Je suis entièrement d'accord », approuve Marinette, soulagée.

Tant pis pour les plans de son amie. Chat Noir est celui qui passe avant tout.

 

 

 

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de marche, Nino et Alya s'arrêtent brusquement.

« Et maintenant, fermez les yeux », ordonne Alya à ses amis, poings fermement posés sur les hanches.

« Sérieusement ? », s'exclame Marinette en haussant un sourcil circonspect.

« Sérieusement, » confirme Alya avec un bref hochement de tête.

« Et pas de triche ! », renchérit malicieusement Nino.

Marinette et Adrien échangent un regard perplexe, puis s'exécutent.

Les paupières à présent closes, Marinette sent Alya la saisir délicatement par la main pour guider ses pas. Sur l'impulsion de son amie, elle se met à avancer avec mille précautions. Elle pose délicatement un pied devant elle, puis l'autre, puis recommence lentement son geste.

Elle devine sans le voir qu'Adrien progresse à ses côtés, très certainement dirigé par Nino.

Pendant d'interminables minutes, les deux jeunes gens poursuivent leur marche aveugle.

Incapable de se situer précisément, Marinette ouvre grand les oreilles pour tenter de deviner où ils vont. Malheureusement pour elle, les vrombissements des moteurs et les murmures insistants de la foule la privent de tout repère. Elle ne peut se fier qu'à Alya et à sa main qu'elle sent dans la sienne.

Elle traverse une route, monte sur un trottoir, descend une longue volée de marches, tourne, avance à nouveau.

Et Alya la guide, toujours, sans cesser d'exiger d'elle qu'elle garde les paupières fermées.

Puis, soudain, son amie la lâche.

« Défense d'ouvrir les yeux, vous deux ! », leur ordonne-t-elle fermement. « Ce n'est pas encore prêt. »

« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas prêt ? », s'élève aussitôt la voix inquiète d'Adrien.

« Vous verrez bien », réplique Alya d'un ton espiègle. « Surtout, ne bougez pas ! »

Guère rassurée, Marinette se plie aux instructions de son amie.

Parfaitement immobile, elle attend.

Encore.

Et encore.

Et manque soudain de mourir d'une crise cardiaque quand tout à coup, sous ses pieds, le sol bouge.

La jeune femme sursaute violemment, ouvre les yeux, et peine à croire les images que ces derniers lui renvoient.

Un bateau.

Adrien et elle sont sur un  _bateau_.

Qui plus est, un bateau en  _mouvement_.

« Oh non ! », s'exclame Marinette en se précipitant vers la rambarde la plus proche.

Avec un peu de chance, peut-être a-t-elle encore le temps de descendre.

Mais il est trop tard.

Le bateau s'est déjà éloigné du quai de plusieurs mètres, rendant tout échappatoire impossible.

(A moins, bien sûr, d'arriver à des extrémités comme par exemple se jeter dans la Seine ou se transformer en Ladybug.)

(Ce qui est hélas rigoureusement hors de question.)

Alors qu'elle jette un regard éperdu autour d'elle, Marinette aperçoit Alya, qui lui adresse un immense sourire depuis la berge.

« Profitez bien de votre croisière en amoureux ! », lui hurle-t-elle en lui faisant de grands gestes.

Notant distraitement qu'Adrien vient de la rejoindre et observe avec incrédulité la rive qui s'éloigne lentement, Marinette sort hâtivement son téléphone de son sac. Elle tape un rapide message, tambourine impatiemment des doigts contre le bastingage, et fronce des sourcils quand lui parvient enfin une réponse.

« Mauvaise nouvelle ? », lui demande Adrien en reportant son attention sur elle.

« Je viens de demander à Alya pour combien de temps on en avait », grogne-t-elle avec irritation. « On est coincés pour au bonne heure. »

« Aussi longtemps ? », s'exclame Adrien, abasourdi.

« Oui », confirme Marinette avec une grimace. « Je... Je suis désolée, j'ai juste besoin d'appeler mon copain pour lui dire que j'aurai du retard.  _Beaucoup_  de retard », ajoute-t-elle d'un ton désabusé.

« Pas de soucis », réplique son ami en se passant machinalement la main derrière la nuque. « Je vais faire pareil avec ma copine. »

Ignorant le regard surpris que lui jette Adrien, Marinette sort un second téléphone de son sac et s'éloigne de quelques pas. Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour déverrouiller ce nouvel appareil et pour trouver le seul et unique numéro qui y soit enregistré.

Le numéro personnel de Chat Noir.

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, Marinette presse le bouton d'appel...

... et le téléphone d'Adrien sonne.

Surprise, Marinette sursaute et raccroche par réflexe.

Aussitôt, l'appareil d'Adrien se tait.

Les deux jeunes gens échangent un regard perplexe.

L'esprit en ébullition, Marinette fixe Adrien comme si elle le voyait pour la toute première fois. Une idée commence lentement à prendre forme sous son crâne. Morceau par morceau, bribe par bribe, comme tout autant de pièces de puzzle qui s'assembleraient d'elles-mêmes pour ne plus former qu'une seule et unique image.

L'hypothèse qui se dessine devant elle est à peine croyable.

Mais son intuition lui souffle qu'elle ne pourrait pas être plus juste.

Marinette appuie de nouveau sur l'écran pour appeler Chat Noir et le téléphone d'Adrien sonne encore une fois.

Elle raccroche, et la sonnerie s'interrompt.

Elle réitère son geste une dernière fois, avec un résultat strictement identique.

Le doute n'est plus permis.

Rangeant mécaniquement son téléphone dans son sac, Marinette s'approche d'Adrien.

Elle le voit presque tous les jours, mais là, elle le  _regarde_.  _Vraiment_. Elle scrute avec attention ses yeux verts écarquillés de surprise, observe la courbure de son nez et le dessin de sa bouche, remarque pour la première fois combien sa stature n'est que trop semblable à celle d'un autre garçon de sa connaissance.

C'est à peine croyable.

Mais pourtant...

« C-Cha... Chat Noir ? », murmure-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Ma Lady ? », répond Adrien –  _Chat_  – sur le même ton.

Pendant un bref instant, tout semble suspendu.

Le bateau poursuit lentement sa course, les vaguelettes clapotent le long de sa coque, mais Marinette et Adrien sont figés hors de l'espace et du temps.

Et soudain, Marinette sent déferler sur elle un indescriptible raz de marée de joie et de soulagement.

« Chat ! », s'exclame-t-elle en se jetant au cou du jeune homme pour le serrer de toutes ses forces contre son cœur.

Elle l'a trouvé.

Elle l'a  _enfin_  trouvé.

Et plus beau encore, elle découvre à présent que sous le masque, il est aussi l'une des personnes auxquelles elle tient le plus au monde.

Même Ladybug ne devrait pas pouvoir avoir tant de chance.

« C'est toi », lui murmure-t-elle avec ferveur. « C'est vraiment toi. »

« Ma Lady », articule Adrien d'une voix étranglée. « Marinette. »

De ses mains, il cherche à tâtons le visage de sa compagne. Marinette sent ses doigts courir le long de ses joues, de sa mâchoire, la suppliant silencieusement de tourner la tête vers lui.

Il ne faut à la jeune femme que le temps d'un battement de cœur pour accéder à sa requête, juste avant qu'il ne se penche vers elle et ne l'embrasse.

Et à cet instant précis, le monde achève de disparaître.

Plus de bateau. Plus de mensonges. Plus de secrets.

Il n'y a plus qu'eux, deux amoureux éperdus savourant le bonheur de s'être enfin retrouvés.

Alors qu'Adrien continue de l'embrasser avec une infinie tendresse, Marinette peine encore à croire qu'elle n'est pas en train de rêver. Elle s'émerveille de sentir sa peau sous ses doigts et du doux contact de sa paume contre sa joue.

Tout n'est que chaleur, douceur, et elle se sent si heureuse qu'elle a l'impression que son cœur est sur le point d'exploser en une myriade d'étincelles de bonheur.

Avec un petit rire incrédule qu'étouffent à peine leurs baisers, elle fait courir sa main le long de la clavicule d'Adrien, trouvant de l'étoffe là où elle ne connaissait jusque-là qu'un costume de héros. Ce n'est qu'un détail parmi tant d'autres, mais cela ne fait que rendre la situation plus réelle.

Chat Noir, sans le masque.

Elle ne sait même plus depuis combien de temps elle attendait ce moment.

Ignorant les regards scandalisés des autres passagers devant de tels débordements d'affection, Marinette passe ses bras autour du cou d'Adrien et le serre de plus belle contre elle. Elle connait par cœur le goût de sa bouche, le mouvement de ses lèvres contre les siennes, mais elle a l'impression de l'embrasser pour la première fois.

« Je t'aime », laisse-t-elle échapper dans un souffle, incapable de rester plus longtemps sans exprimer à voix haute ces merveilleux sentiments qui font chanter son cœur. « Adrien. Chat Noir. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, ma Lady », réplique Adrien avec un petit rire étouffé. « Oh, si tu savais comme je t'aime ! »

Marinette ne peut s'empêcher de rire à son tour.

Jamais elle ne s'est sentie aussi heureuse, ni aussi légère.

Peu importe leurs identités secrètes et les vœux de leurs kwamis.

Peu importe si le lendemain matin, Marinette et Adrien ont droit au réveil le plus abrupt – et probablement le plus embarrassant - de leur existence lorsqu'Alya débarque brusquement dans la chambre de son amie en voulant venir aux nouvelles.

Peu importe si dans les années à venir, tout l'entourage de Marinette et Adrien s'étonne que les deux jeunes gens s'acharnent à fêter leur anniversaire en automne alors qu'ils ont officiellement commencé à sortir ensemble en mai.

Chat Noir et Ladybug se sont enfin trouvés.

Et c'est tout ce qui compte. 

***** FIN *****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, c'en est fini de cette petite histoire ! (qui ne devait pas faire plus de 2-3 chapitres et qui finalement en fait 5, on ne se refait pas... xD ) . Je l'avais en tête depuis pas mal de temps, mais je n'avais jamais trouvé l'occasion de l'écrire. Maintenant, c'est chose faite :) .
> 
> J'espère que vous aurez prit au moins autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que moi à l'écrire, de mon côté ça a été un régal d'imaginer les déboires de nos pauvres héros. Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont encouragée pendant la rédaction de cette fic et merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici !


End file.
